Fotografías familiares
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Lin conoce a los hijos del Avatar desde que nació, pero poco sabemos de su relación con cada uno de ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: Kya

¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo fics para el fandom del Universo Avatar (Tanto para ATLA como para LOK). Desde hace mucho estaba pensando en escribir sobre Lin y es que es de mis personajes favoritos. Este fic, probablemente tenga dos o tres capítulos más. Tratará sobre la relación de Lin con los hijos de Aang, no tendrán ningún orden cronológico. Intentaré que por alguna u otra cosa estén conectados entre sí, pero no lo garantizo xD ¿Sobre alguna categoría? No sé, nunca estoy segura sobre lo que escribiré después.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender y Legend of Korra pertenecen a Dante Di Martino y a Bryan Konietzko. Las letras y citas aquí mencionadas son parte de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Llovía con fuerza y eso hacía su estado más patético aún. Lin no esperaba aquella visita, pero ayudó a que la lluvia parara.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Reporte meteorológico del corazón**

_Desde esta noche llueve,_  
_Mañana también lloverá_  
_Por un rato llueve..._

_¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá cayendo la lluvia?_  
_sólo el reporte meteorológico de tu corazón lo sabrá_

_Se despejará tras las nubes;  
Algún día estará despejado  
Con seguridad estará despejado._

_"Reporte meteorológico del corazón" (_Kokoro no Tenkiyohou_ ~ 心の天気予報) - Angela Aki _

* * *

Ya había anochecido, al fin el día se había apagado con el sol. Con él se fueron _ciertas cosas. _Lin no quería entregarse; era una Beifong ¡Y por encima de todo estaba su gran orgullo! Aquel que tantos problemas había causado, que tantas peleas había provocado, aquel que solía ser encantador a los ojos del segundo maestro aire con vida.

Mientras caminaba a su pequeño apartamento, esta vez, sin gruñidos como de costumbre, iba causando pequeñas grietas en el asfalto que pisaba. Algo en su pecho decía que era la última vez en que él la buscaría, en que vería los profundos ojos grises suplicar por su perdón, incluso con que no lo mereciera. La punzada se sentía con más fuerza con cada segundo. Una gota le corrió por la mejilla y por reflejo, alzó la mirada al gris cielo. Sin embargo, la traviesa gota no era producto de las gordas nubes sobre su cabeza. Los ojos le ardían y se talló con fuerza, pasando el antebrazo y empujando a las odiosas lágrimas con el puño. No lloraría. Mucho menos en la calle transitada y con el uniforme puesto.

Empezó a caminar con más rapidez, algo asombroso considerando el peso de la armadura. Los puños continuaban apretados, esta vez a sus costados. ¡Estúpido Tenzin! ¡Estúpida ella! Conforme iba aproximándose al edificio donde se hallaba su morada, sus fuerzas fueron aminorando. Tal vez todo era producto de la lluvia que caía sobre ella, ligera aún. Las escaleras que normalmente subía sin ningún tipo de reto, se convirtieron en todo un desafío. Era por el agua que la había empapado y por la maldita armadura que ganaba peso con cada doloroso paso. Era por cosas que no tenían que ver con lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

Al abrir la puerta y toparse con la habitual soledad de su apartamento ni siquiera pudo resoplar. A sus pies se comenzó a formar un diminuto charquito con el agua que escurría desde las puntas de su esponjoso cabello negro, ahora domado como ella nunca estaría. Utilizó el metal control para quitarse la armadura y la dejó en el recibidor, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza como para cargar con ella hasta la habitación. Siquiera tenía ganas de llevar hasta allí su cansado cuerpo. Se sentó en el sofá de color olivo (regalo de sus abuelos cuando supieron que quería vivir sola) y, con hastío, dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo ¡Que se mojara, qué importaba! Se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo peinó con descuido. Con los ojos cerrados se concentró en la lluvia que empapaba todo en Ciudad República, se dio cuenta que empezaba a tomar fuerza. Con suerte, crearía un desorden todavía mayor en la Isla del Templo del Aire.

El ruido de la lluvia fue remplazado con el sonido de su respiración agitada y molesta. Lin lo amaba muchísimo ¿Acaso no bastaba con eso? En su silencio se respondió. Su mandíbula tembló. Lo sentía muchísimo, porque lo amaba de la misma forma. Tenzin significaba tanto para ella que las palabras no le alcanzaban para describir su sentir ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Siempre había creído que él era el único que comprendía sus ambiciones y ahora veía que no era cierto. Su meta era alcanzar a su madre y superarla, tal vez así, la Gran Toph Beifong podría mostrar cierto orgullo por la mayor de sus hijas. Tal vez. Y pensó que Tenzin la apoyaba porque sabía cuán importante era para ella completar ese cometido.

Se sacudieron sus hombros y con ello se abrieron sus labios que pronunciaron un lamento. Le dolía tanto el pecho que quería usar todas sus fuerzas para sacarse ella misma el corazón. Amaba a Tenzin, pero no podía darle lo que quería. Tener hijos interferiría con su principal meta. No podía arruinar todo su progreso y echar abajo su esfuerzo al embarazarse en esos instantes. No era que no quisiera hacerle feliz, mucho menos que no quisiera darle en algún momento un hijo. Sólo que no sentía que fuera el tiempo, ella era joven y todavía existía en ella aquella hambre voraz y ganas de convertirse en alguien por sí misma, de buscarse un lugar por sus propios medios. No quería ser sólo Lin Beifong la hija mayor de la Primera Maestra de Metal Control y no quería ser conocida por ser quien trajera al mundo a la tercera camada de Maestros Aires. Ella ambicionaba más que ser una sombra, más que ser una _simple _esposa.

Una parte de ella sabía que aquella decisión, tomada por él, era correcta. El tiempo pasaba y él tenía responsabilidades para con el mundo. Si Tenzin seguía con ella, sólo pasaría el tiempo y cuando ella estuviera lista (si es que en algún momento llegaría a estarlo), su cuerpo ya no lo estaría para intentar alojar a un nuevo maestro aire o un nuevo maestro tierra.

Odiaba a quien hubiera dicho que la felicidad de una mujer radicaba en ser madre.

¿Y si ella era la equivocada? Ese pensamiento abrió más la brecha de su corazón y con ello, empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas quemaban y los gemidos que lograban salir de su cuerpo eran demasiado amargos para soportarlos sola. Tenía mucho que no lloraba de aquella manera, o más bien, que lloraba. La última vez había sido cuando había peleado con su madre, cuando había defendido a Suyin y ella había decidido que había tenido suficiente. Cuando tomó como único equipaje su uniforme de la policía y los pequeños ahorros que tenía para comenzar a vivir sola. Cuando sus abuelos mandaron en compensación aquel sofá olivo que le estaba sosteniendo mientras lloraba. Igual que unos años antes. Sus brazos se aferraron a sí misma, para intentar tranquilizarse. Con las paredes tan delgadas, seguro todo el edificio ya se habría dado cuenta de su patético estado. Pero, por primera vez, no le importó.

_Al diablo el qué dirán._ Se dijo. _Al diablo con todo. _

Gritó y pataleó, aventó los cojines del sofá e incluso se tironeó un par de veces el cabello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras lloraba. Que el mundo se enterara que de verdad estaba sufriendo, porque no bastaba con haber destruido media Isla ni haberle gritado frente a todos los acólitos. ¿Pero de algo servía todo ese berrinche? Tenzin ya no estaría con ella en su cumpleaños, tampoco al final del año, no volvería a verlo acostado a su lado. Se habían acabado las salidas nocturnas por las calles de Ciudad República, las caminatas por la bahía Yue al atardecer…

Tuvo un nuevo acceso de llanto, esta vez más potente que el anterior, intentó contenerlo y la mandíbula le tembló del esfuerzo sobrehumano. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y la hacían sentir tan débil; empeoró al toparse con la foto que ella y Tenzin se habían tomado el día en que la habían aceptado en las fuerzas policíacas ¿Por qué ya no podían ser igual de felices que ese día? Con fuerza arrojó el marco contra la pared frente a ella, el sonido del cristal roto retumbó en el departamento, venciendo incluso el sonido de la lluvia que había aumentado su fuerza, como si quisiera compartir el dolor que iba venciendo a la Beifong. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la duela de madera de la habitación y apoyó sus brazos en el sofá. No podía dejarse caer, no se doblegaría.

—¿Qué tiene ella? —Gruñó para sí misma. Por supuesto, sabía que ahora estaba buscando volcar nuevamente su furia en contra de la jovencita que le había robado al amor de su vida, el que había prometido estar con ella pasara lo que pasara. Tenzin no era el primer hombre ni tampoco sería el último que dejara a su pareja por culpa de alguien más joven y el problema, por supuesto, no era ese. En el fondo lo sabía perfectamente, sin importar cómo fuese ella físicamente, ni su edad, ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que Lin misma no podía. Y eso le entristecía y enfurecía al mismo tiempo. —_El problema está en mí._ —Comenzó a pensar. Y eso sólo hizo más honda la herida de su corazón.

"_Lin, me gustas… mucho"_

_En ese entonces, ellos dos eran apenas adolescentes. El único concepto que tenían de amor era el que sentían de sus familiares hacia ellos. Tenzin sabía que el amor era lo que su padre y su madre sentían el uno por el otro y les profesaban a él y a sus hermanos. Lin sabía que el amor era eso que ella sentía por su hermana pese a que fuera una tonta la mayoría del tiempo y eso que a su madre le costaba tanto trabajo mostrar. Sin embargo, cada vez que se veían sentían algo parecido a ese amor pero con unas terribles cosquillas en el estómago, como si lo tuvieran lleno de libélulas-colibríes. _

_Tenzin estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba con pena hacia la arena que estaba bajo sus pies, sin darse cuenta, había llevado una de las manos a su afeitada cabeza y sobó su nuca. Se sentía demasiado raro. Lin no había dicho nada y el joven monje tenía miedo de verla. Ella siempre le imponía, pero esta vez era demasiado. Para su sorpresa, sintió los dedos delgados de Lin acercarse a su mano libre con timidez y duda. Era una de las primeras (y afortunadamente no últimas) ocasiones en que la vio avergonzarse de tal manera. _

Sus padres habían dicho que, el que empezaran a gustarse, era algo obvio. Lástima que no atinaran a que seguirían juntos sin importar el qué.

Lin agachó la cabeza y la dejó reposar sobre sus brazos, todavía acomodados en el sofá, permitiendo que el llanto continuara fluyendo. Por fin comprendiendo lo triste que resultaría a ojos de los demás su situación: No tenía familia, había pasado muchos años con Tenzin y la había dejado por una muchacha, estaba cerca de cumplir 40 y sus amigos eran contados. La prensa rosa en cuanto se enterara (y vaya que sería pronto, después de todo, el destrozado Templo del Aire era una poderosa señal de que algo pasaba) se harían una comidilla a costa suya.

Poco a poco, el sueño la fue invadiendo y ni siquiera hizo algo para evitarlo, no se movió del sillón y se quedó quieta esperando a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Aporrearon la puerta con fuerza. Con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado, así que no le costó adivinar que debía tener los ojos hinchados por todo el llanto. Eso no era nada con lo mucho que le dolían la cabeza y el cuerpo en general. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada, realmente no quería ver a nadie, pero el ruido no ayudaría para nada a su naciente migraña. Mientras pensaba en que debió de haberse duchado en cuanto entró a su departamento, se acercó con precaución a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y encontró a Kya.

—_Lo que faltaba._ —Se dijo. No sabía realmente qué hacer. Seguramente Tenzin o Katara (o los dos) la habían mandado a ver cómo es que se encontraba. Al menos agradecía que no fuera Bumi quien estuviera en el pasillo, él ya se las hubiera ingeniado para abrir la puerta o para entrar por otro lado. Él sencillamente era así.

—¡¿Lin, estás ahí?! —Gritó al tiempo en que volvía a dar un golpeteo contra la puerta con la misma agresividad que antes. —¡Abre por favor! —La detective gruñó antes de quitar la cadena de la puerta. —¡Al fin! —Suspiró con cansancio la curandera y empujó la puerta para entrar; apretó contra la maestra tierra un montón de periódico y Lin sólo se arrastró de nuevo a la sala. —¡Pensé que...!

—¿Qué? ¿Que me había suicidado con los cables de metal? —Interrumpió mientras se dejaba caer con hastío en el sofá. —No es para tanto. —Mintió. Lin se dio cuenta de aquella mentira evidente, Kya, indudablemente, también, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Que ya estabas en la Oficina. —Respondió Kya quien, con la fuerza de la costumbre, estaba en la cocina encendiendo las hornillas. Igual que Lin, la joven maestra agua no era dada a cocinar, aunque al contrario que a ella, sí que le gustaba.

—Tengo día libre. —Respondió a su vez. —¿No me digas que decidiste venir a envenenarme con esos brebajes hippies tuyos? —Le preguntó Beifong que no había cambiado su posición, teniendo una lucha interna sobre si abría alguno de los periódicos o lo dejaba así. Tomó uno y lo colocó en su regazo, no lo soltó.

—Mamá te preparó estofado, tu favorito; sólo tengo que calentarlo. —Lin sujetó el periódico con más fuerza. Eso era algo tan típico de Katara, tan típico de una _madre preocupada. _Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez no las dejó escapar y apretando los labios suspiró. La familia del avatar había sido su familia desde que Toph se hubiera retirado e ido de Ciudad República, en realidad, desde que ella se había escapado de la casa en que había crecido con Suyin. Pensaba que esa atención era porque era novia de Tenzin o porque les daba pena que hubiese sido abandonada. —Le pegó con un periódico, como si fuera un perro-oso polar. —Kya intentó soltar una risita para consolarla, pero sabía que un comentario como ese no ayudaría mucho. Cuando había presenciado la escena, no evitó echarse una risita por lo divertido que había sido, pero su contento se fue al trasto al saber el motivo. Ella era de las que pensaba que su hermano y Lin terminarían juntos, era una romántica que creía que tendrían una historia similar a la de sus padres. Lin podía hacerse la dura, pero sabía que cuando le decía que "Pronto se casarían" y ponía esa cara de vergüenza y gritaba, en secreto lo deseaba. No podía hacerse a una clara idea de lo que debía de estar sufriendo por terminar una relación tan larga.

La detective se armó de fuerza y abrió el periódico. En la primera plana estaba una foto que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la página del destruido Templo del Aire, sin querer, una diminuta sonrisa se colocó en sus labios.

_"BEIFONG ROMPE POR PARTIDA DOBLE"_

—¿Qué clase de titular es este? —Preguntó con desconcierto Lin, hasta que dio con el nombre del periódico, notando que era uno sensacionalista. Siguió leyendo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. —"_El día de ayer, la joven Jefa de Policía en Ciudad República, la señorita Lin Beifong dejó bien en claro que terminaba su relación con el segundo maestro aire, Tenzin. Según algunos testigos, ambos maestros tuvieron una muy acalorada discusión que acabó con la destrucción del Templo que se había convertido en la casa del Avatar Aang desde años atrás y con la relación que mantenían desde adolescentes. En meses anteriores, los rumores sobre la posible ruptura emocional venían con fuerza, pero en ningún momento ellos hicieron declaraciones de algún tipo. Algunos apuntan que es la carrera ascendente de Beifong lo que se entromete en su vida amorosa..._" —Se interrumpió soltando un gruñido.

—Mi favorito era ese... —Apuntó Kya que buscaba en la cocina algún plato en que servirle a la Jefa. —Hay otros más serios, abajo. —Lin quería saber qué se decía de la situación porque podía verse perjudicada de alguna manera. —En general, todos dicen lo mismo: el desastre que hay en la Isla, que aquello costará bastante en arreglarse, el valor que tenía la construcción para Ciudad República, que tú... —Kya se cortó en seco por lo que estaba a punto de decir y Lin sin mirarla completó:

—Que soy la causante del rompimiento. —Su tono fue bastante duro y a la vez tristón. La maestra agua supo que la había cagado.

—Al menos en todos han puesto fotos donde sales favorecida. —Dijo con gracia. Lin no pudo enojarse, sabía que Kya no era muy buena diciendo las cosas adecuadas con cosas serias. La curandera colocó sobre la mesa el plato con el estofado caliente y la invitó a sentarse, a su vez, se sirvió para acompañarla.

Lin sonrió mientras desayunaba, escuchando a Kya hablar sobre los viajes que había hecho recientemente, eran innumerables los lugares que había conocido, muchos de los cuales ella ni había oído. No creía que fuera por la plática en sí misma, sino porque era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar después de semejante noche. La maestra tierra admiraba desde su infancia el espíritu aventurero que poseía la curandera, Toph decía que no entendía de quién lo había heredado ya que su madre era una santurrona y su padre demasiado cuidadoso y precavido. Cuando solían ser más jóvenes, antes de que presentara su examen de ingreso a la Academia de la Fuerza Policíaca, Lin, Izumi y ella se escapan cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, porque sólo con ellas podía soltarse la melena y hacer cosas que ni con Tenzin hubiera hecho (por el temperamento calmado del monje).

—Lin, encontrarás a alguien más. —Le dijo de pronto Kya mientras le sostenía la mano y le sonreía infundiéndole ánimos. Lin se desconcertó y tensó sus hombros sin querer. —Sé que duele todo esto, pero estarás mejor. —La Jefa de Policía le sonrió de regreso; se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo y tenía la cabeza más ligera.— Vayamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos, veamos si Izumi tiene todavía tiene un poco de tiempo en su apretada agenda de próxima _Señor del Fuego._ —Propuso. Lin asintió. Total, si ya hablaban de ella, mejor que lo hicieran por algo que no hacía por culpa del maestro aire.

—Kya... —Le nombró cuando ella ya se había puesto en pie para levantar los platos, la curandera le observó. — Gracias.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Bueno, elegí hacer el primero con Kya porque creo que ella era la que más se ajustaba. Bumi podría hacer un chistaco de todo, así que me lo he guardado para otro capítulo. Por cierto, ¿Se imaginan lo que juntas podrían hacer Lin, Kya e Izumi? Recordemos que, según Tenzin, Lin era como Korra en su juventud... En fin, no quise hacer más largo el capítulo porque no se me hubiera ocurrido como poner a unas treintañeras haciendo locuras.

¿El siguiente capítulo? Ni me pregunten *risas*

¡Ah... antes de que lo olvide! Lo de que a Tenzin le pegaron con un periódico no es idea mía, lo saqué de un doodle echo por TRASH BOAT en Tumblr (makani dot dot *PUNTO* tumblr *PUNTO* com)

**Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta acá** (Si lo hicieron). Si quieren dejarme algún review será bienvenido y prometo responderlo a la brevedad, lo de siempre, se aceptan críticas y eso.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tenzin

¡Hola! **Muchas gracias a Berenise Acirione y a Devil-In-My-Shoes** por los reviews y las alertas y a todos aquellos que hayan leído el primer capítulo. Siento sincera, no creí tener con tanta rapidez en segundo capítulo (siempre voy sobre la marcha, no tengo capítulos guardados ni eso). **Berenise,** espero que seas feliz porque tu idea fue la que me llevó a escribir esto ^^

Ah... Antes que otra cosa ¡Me aventé ya el final y debo de decir que estoy decepcionada con él! (Con los últimos segundos y créanme, no es por el ship) No voy a hablar más porque seguro hay gente que no lo ha visto. **Y si esa gente no lo ha visto no va a poder leer lo último de este capítulo** :/ Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero tenía muchísimas emociones por mi hermosa Lin y no pude resistirme a poner una que otra referencia del capítulo final en esto... No es nada relevante, pero no quiero que se vengan encima mío xD Si ya vieron el final, entonces, adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender y Legend of Korra pertenecen a Dante Di Martino y a Bryan Konietzko. Las letras y citas aquí mencionadas son parte de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Habían pasado ya los años, pero seguía con aquella espina enterrada. Pero bien dicen que "No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**La razón por la que pensé había muerto **

"_Hay algunos días en los que no nos podemos sentir felices por la fortuna de otros,_

_Por favor, no te odies a ti misma en esos días"_

_Emily_ – Angela Aki

* * *

_¿UN NUEVO MAESTRO AIRE?_

Lin se quedó con gesto confuso. La primera vez escuchó aquello se quedó pasmada y no había entendido exactamente a qué se refería. Por unos minutos se quedó quieta sin saber qué demonios hacer o sentir y se quedó observando la foto que engalanaba la primera plana del periódico sobre su escritorio con cierto resentimiento. Esa mañana había estado ocupada con una persecución que no tuvo tiempo de leer el periódico o poner atención a las noticias en su radio.

Desde que habían terminado su relación, Lin había dejado de interesarse por lo que el hijo de Aang hiciera de su vida. Claro, sabía unas cosas que tenía que saber debido a su trabajo, como que había conseguido el puesto de Concejal poco después de que su padre muriera y cosas de ese tipo. Inevitablemente se tuvo que enterar de la boda porque había sido invitada y no en su puesto de Oficial. Por supuesto, tenía su dignidad y por qué no decirlo, seguía muy enojada pese al tiempo que había pasado desde su rompimiento, así que sobra decir que no asistió. Recordaba que, pese a ser un día en que debían de estar con él, Kya y Bumi, incluso Izumi, se habían pasado a hablar con ella. A los tres los corrió con un _"No necesito que estén aquí",_ pero era obvio que la maestra tierra necesitaba todo lo contrario. Y ellos no se movieron.

Kya había sido la primera en correr a verla, unos días antes de que se realizara el evento y siguió haciéndolo incluso el mismo día. Dado que era el matrimonio del, ahora, único maestro aire, todo detalle era noticia; Lin no recordaba cómo había podido soportar escuchar en todos lados lo mismo, recordándole que quien había sido su único amor estaba a punto de casarse con otra. La maestra agua siempre tenía consigo el olor de la lluvia, aquella que le había empapado en la noche mientras sufría con su corazón roto. Durante una semana, se presentó todos los días a la hora del almuerzo o la comida para hacerle compañía. A veces, dejaba caer con cautela (con toda la que podía la maestra agua) si pensaba presentarse. Lin respondía lo mismo: _No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer_. Kya no la culpaba, pero le dolía que su amiga se cerrara a la posibilidad de superar aquella ruptura.

Izumi cada vez que podía, incluso el día de la boda y hasta entonces, le decía que era una tonta por no aceptar las citas que le proponían tener, desde funcionarios que ella le presentaba de su nación, hasta gente de su misma oficina. Para la Señor del Fuego, aquello era sencillo de decir, estaba felizmente casada de tiempo atrás y tenía un hijo _adorable_. Pero Lin era lo suficientemente cobarde para cerrar su corazón y no permitir que nadie entrara, no quería volver a pasar por todo el proceso de reconstruirse.

Y Bumi, siendo como es él, en lugar de obligarla a tener una charla seria, había ido hasta su departamento con unas botellas robadas de la fiesta y unas cajas con comida de puestos callejeros, le propuso sólo beber y divertirse, intentar pasar un buen rato o si quería verlo así, ahogar sus penas con el alcohol. Ese día habían bebido hasta perder la consciencia y terminaron durmiendo bien apretados el uno contra el otro.

Apagó la radio y se concentró en el periódico, era mejor, si no entendía algo siempre podía regresar y leer línea tras línea hasta que quedara claro. Sobreanalizaba hasta el tedio lo escrito, porque era más fácil que nada se le pasara por alto. La fotografía de Tenzin a las afueras del Templo del Aire era lo que capturó su atención. No cabía duda de que el tiempo seguía pasando y ellos envejecían. Por supuesto, ella misma veía ese proceso en su cuerpo. Divagaba. Cada vez que se iba a enfrentar a algo personal con lo que no podía, empezaba a divagar. Lin inhaló con fuerza para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

"_Hace unos años, la pareja se conoció en la Isla del Templo del Aire: ella era una de las acólitas que vivía ahí, sobre nuestro Concejal poco hay que decir, es por todos conocidos por quien es. Iniciaron su relación luego de que Tenzin, hijo del Avatar Aang, terminara con la ahora Jefa de Policía, Lin Beifong."_

Lin torció la boca y sintió la garganta con un nudo, a éstas alturas de su vida, ya no tenía ganas algunas de llorar por Tenzin. Eso ya lo había _superado _a base de casarse con su carrera.

"…_decidir casarse fue sencillo, al menos, fue lo que mencionaron en su momento. Tenzin, quien es hijo de dos grandes héroes en la historia mundial, hoy dio una noticia que brinda esperanzas al mundo que busca restablecer su equilibrio, luego del Genocidio de hace poco más de un siglo: Su esposa Pema está esperando al que será su primer hijo…"_

Mentiría si dijera que no lo esperaba desde que leyó lo de la matanza de maestros aire, pero leerlo con todas su letras le dejó desazón en el pecho. Su mano chocó contra la taza de café en su escritorio y derramó algunas gotas. No le dio mucha importancia y bebió fingiendo desinterés. En uno de los espacios de la nota, estaba una foto de archivo de la boda. El monje intentaba parecer serio, pero se notaba demasiado la felicidad en su rostro, al contrario, la acólita irradiaba dicha. Lin volvió a la foto de Tenzin, esta vez, su sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y no hacía intento alguno de ocultarla. Estaba feliz, orgulloso. Cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra la silla de cuero.

"_Felicidades, Lin, lo has conseguido" Le dijo Tenzin, iba acompañado de su padre y de su madre, en sus brazos un ramo de pandas lily para ella. Una excepción a la regla sobre respetar la vida de todo ser vivo que sólo tenía con ella. _

"_Por supuesto ¿O es que lo dudabas?" Respondió Lin abrazándose a él con fuerza. _

"_Vamos, no empiecen con sus cursilerías" Intervino Toph cruzándose de brazos, a su lado Suyin rodó los ojos. _

"_Están felices, Toph, déjalos." Dijo Katara que abrazó a su yerna por su logro, el primero de muchos. Lin se río de contento. "Mi hermano y Suki ya llegarán más tarde, al igual que Zuko e Izumi, cariño"_

"_Kya mandó un telegrama, dice que sabía que lo harías; Bumi dice que lamenta mucho no poder estar acá" Aang le brindó una sonrisa antes de tomarle del hombro y felicitarla. _

"_No importa, sé que están haciendo cosas importantes." Respondió Lin con una sonrisa._

_Aquel día había sido oficialmente aceptada dentro de las fuerzas de la Policía de Ciudad República, tenía 20 años y estaba tan contenta que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Aun así, pudo todavía hacerlo para las fotografías con su uniforme puesto. Tenzin sonreía con orgullo por lo que ella había conseguido y Lin no cabía de felicidad. Las cosas no podían ser mejor. _

Lin dobló el periódico por la mitad y lo tiró a la papelera al lado de su escritorio. No se molestó en terminar el contenido de la taza y decidió dejarla ahí, su secretario ya se haría cargo. Anunció que salía a almorzar. Sin embargo, terminó en el gimnasio que tenía la policía para entrenar. Tenía una hora para darse el lujo de desquitar aquel irracional enojo. ¿Le molestaba que Tenzin fuera feliz? Una parte de ella, que sentía egoísta, lo estaba. La otra, la que tenía una voz diminuta y que nunca escuchaba, le decía que actuara maduramente.

"_¿Qué tal una llamada entre viejos conocidos? Podrías preguntar cómo está él y cómo está la futura madre, podrías dejar que la cicatriz que tienes honda en el pecho cierre al fin en lugar de dejarla seguir supurando"_

La maestra tierra prefirió soltar una patada al saco de arena frente a ella en lugar de responder a la molesta voz en su mente. No quería hacer eso. Una llamada después de tantos años sin tener contacto sería penosa. Además, no podía hacer eso porque le sabría hipócrita y Lin Beifong no era conocida por ser así.

"_Él debería pedir perdón"_

Una y otra vez sus piernas y pies golpearon con fuerza. No usaría la tierra control, sólo la fuerza de la que era poseedora su cuerpo y la ira que la estaba alimentando. Él también pudo haber llamado en algún momento para permitir un cierre coherente, en lugar de eso, mejor preguntaba a sus hermanos cómo se encontraba cada vez que éstos la visitaban en su triste departamento. También pudo intentar buscarla. Pero Tenzin había sido cobarde a su manera, porque sabía que le había causado demasiado daño a una persona que había significado tanto para él y no tenía la cara para intentar hacer bien las cosas. Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para hacerlo. Ella nunca le había visto así de contento. Algo le picó sin querer… ¿Tenzin se veía así de feliz porque pronto tendría un hijo o porque había cumplido, al fin, con su deber?

El saco se partió a la mitad y la arena se desparramó sobre la duela del gimnasio. Lin tosió y después de unos segundos, se encargó de reemplazarlo. Aún tenía _energía _que quemar. Por el _día_, por las noticias, porque estaba _sola. _Porque él estaba siendo feliz y tenía las cosas de maravilla mientras que ella no encontraba la forma de remendar su vida.

* * *

Era una tarde apacible de otoño. Estaba ordenando todo para irse a casa, había tenido una mañana complicada con una investigación sobre el tráfico de mercancía de las triadas que estaban en Ciudad República. En su oficina el radio sólo estaba encendido en dos ocasiones: cuando estaba a punto de irse o cuando tenía un rato libre. _Lost My Heart In Republic City _sonaba en esos instantes, aquella canción era el éxito del momento. Ella no entendía mucho de música y tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para escucharla, pero le encantaba el aire seductor y melancólico que tenía. Se sentó en el escritorio y se quedó con la vista perdida en la Ciudad que mencionaba la canción. Era la misma que le había visto crecer y la que había visto sus logros y fallos. Su labio inferior se asomó al capturar el sentimiento de la canción. Sus ojos color jade se vieron atrapados en sus párpados mientras se relajaba. De improviso la canción se cortó justo cuando iba a llegar al final.

"_Lamentamos interrumpir nuestra programación para emitir una noticia de último minuto"_

Lin bufó. No sabía qué demonios ocurría en el Concejo, ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer eso. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, de ser algo serio, le hubieran llamado primero.

"_Acabamos de recibir la información de que, hace algunos minutos, el Concejal Tenzin se ha convertido en padre. Su esposa ha dado a luz a una niña en la Isla del Templo del Aire; ambas se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud. A nombre de esta estación…"_

—Una niña… —Murmuró para sí mientras apagaba el radio. Una sonrisa de lado se colocó en su rostro. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo ahí. Seguro que Tenzin estaba más que contento y ya se lo podía imaginar cargando a la criatura y hablándole como idiota; seguro que sería más vergonzoso que cuando nació Iroh II e Izumi estaba toda empalagosa con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lin pudo empezar a pensar en Tenzin de otra forma que no fuera con enojo. Y en el fondo de su corazón, deseó que las cosas siguieran así de bien para él.

Aún le quería, no con la misma intensidad ni con la misma pasión. Su traición había matado todo eso. Pero las pequeñas reminiscencias de los viejos tiempos aderezadas con el comienzo de lo que Tenzin siempre había querido, le hicieron darse cuenta de que podía estar enojada con él todo lo que quisiera, pero ya no podía odiarlo como por tantos años había hecho.

* * *

Tenzin se vio despertado abruptamente por sus hijos que, como de costumbre, saltaron sobre la cama. Él sólo gruñó en respuesta y Pema se cobijó hasta la cabeza. ¿No era demasiado temprano como para que sus _angelitos _despertaran?

—Vamos papá, ¡Queremos ser los primeros! —Gritó Meelo. Rohan realmente no entendía que buscaba su hermano, pero hacerle travesuras a papá siempre era bienvenido.

—Está bien… Pero ¿Cuál es la prisa? Seguro sus hermanas ni se han despertado. —Respondió tallándose la cara.

—¡Jinora e Ikki están listas yaaaaaaaaa! —Gruñó Meelo, su hermano menor le imitó, estaba en esa edad en que todo lo que hacían los grandes él lo quería hacer.

—Mejor ve con ellos, querido. —Sugirió Pema. Eso le daría al menos un par de horas más para descansar. —No te dejarán en paz de cualquier forma.

Tenzin salió gruñendo de la cama. Eran cerca de las 6 am ¡Por todos los espíritus! Ni siquiera por él se levantaban tan temprano. Llevaban tres años haciendo lo mismo y no era como si el primer año alguien les ganaría en ser los primeros. Se vistió y salió a ensillar a Oogie.

Jinora e Ikki salieron corriendo de la cocina con un paquete de color blanco. Meelo llevaba uno de sus cuadros bien forrado con un vistoso papel de color verde y Rohan se había visto obligado a llevar consigo una panda Lily que su hermano mayor le había dado.

Una vez, todos a bordo de Oogie partieron no muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Lin se preparaba para salir a la oficina, lo que quedaba de ella… Necesitaban ayuda para empezar a mover el escombro que todavía quedaba cerca del edificio que había albergado, durante tanto tiempo, a la fuerza policiaca. No bastaba con la ayuda de las fuerzas unidas. Era increíble, llevaban cerca de dos meses y aún no podían restaurar todo el daño que había causado el arma de Kuvira. La reconstrucción de Ciudad República necesitaría mínimo de un par de años según los expertos, entre ellos, su cuñado Bataar. Pero no podía quejarse, el daño pudo haber sido mayor en mil maneras posibles.

La zona donde se encontraba su departamento no había sido dañada, así que podía quedarse tranquila. No quería ir a Zaofu y tener que vivir con Suyin. Se llevaba ahora mejor que nunca, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para ir a invadir su hogar. A Zaofu, por fortuna, le había tomado menos de un mes ponerse en forma de nuevo.

Ya vestida con el uniforme y sus llaves en la mano dispuesta a marcharse, al abrir la puerta se topó con la camada de Tenzin frente a ella.

—Mph ¿Buenos… días? —Dijo con todo el aplomo que fue posible para ella. Tenzin y Jinora sabían que desde un par de años atrás, Beifong esperaba con más ansias ese día. Y que cada año se sorprendía porque no creía que se presentarían de nuevo a su puerta.

—Buenos días, querida dama. —Dijo con galantería Meelo, estirando sus brazos para rodear a Lin, ella alzó la ceja y miró a Tenzin mientras el niño le abrazaba. El monje llevaba en brazos el paquete de Meelo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lin! —Dijeron las hermanas al unísono. Rohan imitó a Meelo y se pegó a la pierna de la mujer. Era la primera vez que él los acompañaba y Lin tuvo la consideración de levantarlo.

—¿A que fuimos los primeros, no es cierto? —Preguntó Meelo mientras recibía el paquete de manos de su padre. —¡¿Nadie antes que nosotros te felicitó, verdad?!

—Claro, ustedes son los primeros desde hace unos años. —Respondió Lin quien agradecía a Rohan con una sonrisa por la flor que le había dado.

—¿Ibas ya al trabajo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Tenzin, ella asintió. —Podemos volver más tarde...

—Tonterías, Tenzin. —Dijo la Jefa mientras con la cabeza los invitaba a pasar. —Tus hijos hacen el mismo esfuerzo de levantarse temprano, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar su gesto. —Jinora ya estaba en la cocina buscando por platos y fósforos; Ikki estaba abriendo el paquete que contenía el pastel que su madre les había ayudado a hacer. Lin dejó en el suelo a Rohan que corrió a la mesa, seguramente para picotear el pastel. Meelo ni siquiera espero a que Lin entrara y desenvolvió él mismo el presente que le tenía a su heroína.

—¡TA-DAAAAAN! —Gritó el tercer hermano al develar el cuadro que había pintado de Lin, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver el espléndido trabajo que había hecho al retratarla, incluso se sonrojó por completo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Gracias Meelo, es realmente halagador. —Dijo intentando parecer menos apenada.

—Debería vestirse así más seguido, madame. —Le dijo Meelo. La había pintado con aquel vestido que había usado en la boda de Varrick, aquel que la había avergonzado un poco y que provocó cosas que no hubiera creído.

—¡Partamos el pastel! —Gritó Ikki con su usual humor chispeante. Mientras Jinora encendía las velas de cumpleaños, Tenzin se acercó a Lin y la tomó del hombro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lin. —Ella no pudo hacer más que darle una sonrisa enorme y honesta, esas que sólo salían con los más jóvenes maestros aire.

—Gracias Tenzin. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

A su frente, los niños empezaron a cantar "Cumpleaños feliz" y le fue imposible contener la sonrisa que continuaba en sus labios. En un segundo, Jinora y ella conectaron sus miradas y Lin sonrió con más fuerza aún. Con ella había empezado la cicatrización de aquella herida.

* * *

_La razón por la que pensé había muerto es porque fui llamado persona fría_

_La razón por la que lloro por ser amado es porque debo aprender de la calidez de otros._

"_La razón por la que pensé había muerto" (Boku ga Shinou to Omotta no wa __僕が死のうと思ったのは__) – _MIKA NAKASHIMA

* * *

**NOTAS**

Bien, ahí está. Este se suponía que era sobre la relación de Lin con Tenzin pero no quise irme por lo obvio e irme directo al canon del Linzin. Es decir, amo el ship y todo, pero creo que el que no se hayan quedado juntos al final es una buena enseñanza: Las personas pueden cambiar y no siempre hay finales felices con la primera persona de la que te enamoras. Lamento si alguien esperaba que hablara más de la relación de una forma más... ¿Sentimental, cursi?

Mph, el plot de Lin es que era una amargada por la relación fracasada con Tenzin pero lo empieza a superar con la llegada de Korra y la_ Krew. _¿Por qué no mejor que la cicatrización empezara cuando Jinora nació? Creo que Lin pudo amar tanto a Tenzin que podía empezar a ser un poco menos infeliz con esto. No sé, lo cierto es que tengo muchas pegas en la manera en que empezaron a limar asperezas los dos. Digo, cuando Lin se quedó a cuidar a la familia del maestro aire no sólo era porque le había perdonado (con el plot que le pusieron de principio, lo cierto es que hubiera tardado más en perdonarlo de verdad), sino porque eran los únicos maestros aire con vida. Puso por delante su deber, al menos, en mi opinión. *Puede pasar horas discutiendo la historia de Lin*

Espero entiendan a lo que me refiero, lo cierto es que, por la duración de las temporadas apresuraron muchísimas cosas y forzaron muchas otras. *SPOILER QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER* ¿Se dieron cuenta de que no mencionaron al papá de Suyin? *SPOILER* Y uno de los propósitos de mi fic es llenar un poco esos huecos. En lo personal, creo que Lin es de los mejores personajes que tiene LOK y uno de los que tuvo un crecimiento evidente. De alguna manera la comparo con Zuko. Pero de eso ya les hablaré en el siguiente capítulo, no quiero extenderme tanto.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bumi

**¡Hola de nuevo! **Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve más ocupada de lo que pensaba. **Gracias por leer el fic,** agradezco que algunas personas se pasen a leer y eso, agradecería que también comentaran, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.** Berenise Acirione** y **Devil-In-My-Shoes** gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Qué tal su Navidad? Aquí, al menos la pasé. Bueno, les deseo una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un bonito Año Nuevo *tira confeti* (esto por si no actualizo antes de esa fecha xD)

Ah... respecto al capítulo ¿Recuerdan que dije que serían autoconclusivos? Pues va a ser que este no. Al final me extendí más de lo que planeaba, así que el próximo capítulo terminará lo planteado acá. Si seguía con este seguro me salía un capítulo larguísimo, así que opté por esa opción ¿Saben quién toca en este, no? Así es: ¡BUMI! Creo que no hay mucho que comentar, sólo que, me divertí escribiendo. Abajo me aclaro y eso...

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender y Legend of Korra pertenecen a Dante Di Martino y a Bryan Konietzko. Las letras y citas aquí mencionadas son parte de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Dos noches relacionadas, separadas por muchos años y vueltas a unir por la bebida.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Mujer común**

_Mirarte es como ver el cielo al final del verano,_

_de alguna manera tengo un buen presagio. _

_Sólo una simple chica. _

_GIRL - _BUCK-TICK

* * *

Suyin bufó por tercera ocasión en cinco minutos y se golpeó la frente. Era inconcebible lo que presenciaba, ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Cómo era posible que Lin tuviera tan pocas ropas en su closet? ¡Y ninguna le hacía realmente justicia a su belleza! A su edad, su hermana seguramente era la envidia de muchísimas mujeres en Ciudad República y ella no se molestaba en arreglarse un poco. Desde joven, ella había sido así, había heredado de su madre el no molestarse en las apariencias. Lin no era vanidosa, cuando salía con Tenzin y sólo tras mucha insistencia, podía acceder a ponerse un poco de maquillaje. Esta ocasión era exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Cómo querías que consiguiera ropa? ¡Me la paso en la oficina trabajando! —Se excusó con cierto enfado Lin. Ya estaba demasiado grande como para tener ese tipo de discusión con su hermana menor.

—¿O sea que lo que Izumi decía era cierto? —Preguntó con pesar.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que _Doña Refinada_ decía? —La mayor se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada que los demás no supieran; que estabas comprometida con tu trabajo y rara vez te presentabas sin el uniforme a algún lado.

—Suyin, soy policía…

—¡Hoy no! —La menor esta vez fue quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo ir as…

—¡Hoy me encargaré de que luzcas como todos desearían verte! —Le interrumpió Suyin, Lin iba a discutir de nuevo cuando su hermana le paró alzando el dedo índice con autosuficiencia. La mayor asomó aún más el labio inferior en un gesto infantil. Su la ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta.—¡Opal, ven acá cariño! —Gritó desde el marco para llamar la atención de la maestra aire que curioseaba entre las escasas pertenencias de su tía. Lin consideró arrojarse por la ventana antes de hacer lo que planeaba hacer su hermana.

* * *

Ambas hermanas se fueron al centro comercial en compañía de Opal y Jinora. Lin, al volante, iba totalmente tensa y gruñendo en todo el silencio que podía. Suyin iba tarareando las canciones que en la radio iban sonando. La última vez que había ido de compras con su hermana, todavía podía aguantar la rebeldía de Su y no tenía las cicatrices en su rostro. Ciertamente había pasado muchísimo tiempo de eso. Aún podía recordar el motivo que la había empujado a ir de compras: Kya y su insistencia, le había dado lata con que buscaran algo que la hiciera verse guapa. Lo cierto era que, en esos momentos, estaba tan entusiasmada por haber recibido la carta de aceptación por parte de la Fuerza de Policía que habría sido muy fácil convencerla de hacer cualquier cosa. Y hasta se podía decir, que había considerado aquello una buena idea. Pero días después, mientras usaba el vestido de seda de color esmeralda con brocados dorados, mientras le piropeaban por lo guapa que se encontraba, no dejó de pensar en si el plan de Kya y Suyin había sido que usara eso para burlarse de ella por el sonrojo con el que no pudo lidiar durante toda la noche. Y Kya ni siquiera la había visto completamente arreglada.

* * *

Bumi estaba con Iroh II, cerca de la mesa de bebidas. El ex comandante hablaba con el heredero de la Nación del Fuego sobre posibles medidas a seguir con la reconstrucción de Ciudad República. El ejército de las Naciones Unidas tenía que proveer ayuda para sacar todos los escombros y detectar posible peligro para los ciudadanos. Iroh II escuchaba con atención las sugerencias que tenía el hombre, por supuesto, él era bastante capaz de manejar la situación por sí mismo, pero nunca estaba de más pedirle consejos.

—"¿Y tú para cuándo?" —Preguntó con una carcajada el maestro aire cambiando drásticamente de tema. — Iroh alzó una ceja y movió la cabeza al comprender la pregunta. —¿No es lo que todos cuestionan en situaciones como estas, a personas como tú?

—¿Personas como yo? —El general río con discreción. —¿Se refiere a solteros que están cerca de la _edad límite _para encontrar pareja y casarse?

—Seguro Izumi ya te ha de estar presionando con que quiere nietos pronto. —Bumi acercó la copa que sostenía en la mano y bebió un trago del contenido.

—Mi abuelo también, aunque se muestra más paciente que mi madre, debo aceptarlo. —Iroh alzó los hombros y suspiró resignado. — ¿Y usted, comandante Bumi? —Él volteó y se lo encontró con un kebab bien atrapado en la boca. —¿No tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres por cosas como esas?

—No, en realidad no. —Respondió después de tragar el bocado. —Y no pienso mucho en eso ahora que soy un viejo lobo de mar. Tengo sobrinos maravillosos, ¿Y sabes qué dicen, no? —Pema pasó frente a ellos mientras perseguía al pequeño Rohan que tenía la cara pintada de púrpura, los espíritus sabían de qué. — Los sobrinos son hijos sin responsabilidades de por medio.

—¿Nunca sintió la necesidad de casarse?

—Casarse no es una necesidad, chico. —Dijo Bumi. —Además, nunca encontré a la adecuada y así uno no se puede casar, ¿Cierto? ¿No es por eso que tú estás esperando tanto? —Él otro asintió dándole la razón. —¿Te sirvo otra copa? —Preguntó mientras ya se preparaba a llenarla. Con la botella en la mano, el comenzó a servirle y necesitó de toda su concentración para hacerlo, pues en la otra mano aún sostenía lo que quedaba de su kebab.

—Vaya… —Murmuró de pronto Iroh y Bumi dirigió su vista hacia donde la dorada apuntaba. Abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa, ahogando un grito. No eran los únicos que veían embobados, ellos que no habían llegado a la ceremonia no habían presenciado la entrada que seguramente había hecho _aquella_ mujer. —¡Hey! —Gritó de pronto el General. El maestro de piel oscura continuaba sirviendo el vino en la copa y ya se estaba derramando el contenido, tardó mucho en reaccionar y separar la botella.

—Lo siento. —Dijo de pronto, aún sin salir del encanto que cierta maestra tierra había echado sobre él. —_Hermosa, simplemente hermosa._ —Se dijo el comandante, y era cierto. Lin estaba despampanante con su sencillo vestido de color verde y su gabardina sobre éste. Su largo cuello despejado y sus rizos acomodados en un peinado elegante. Incluso iba maquillada con discreción, resaltando sus facciones, especialmente sus preciosos ojos de color jade.

—No lo culpo, ¿Quién diría que la Jefa Beifong podía quitarse el uniforme de vez en cuando? —Sacó un pañuelo del saco rojo y se secó la mano con trabajo. Bumi río con cierto pesar, la mujer se había comprometido al cien con Ciudad República y había decidido cortar su relación con los demás. Siendo solitaria por naturaleza, rara vez salía o descansaba de su trabajo, lo que le dejaba con pocas oportunidades para usar otra cosa que no fuera la armadura de metal que ya era una segunda piel para ella. —Realmente es una mujer bella.

—Tienes razón, Iroh, ella siempre ha sido y será.—Concedió sin trabajo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. Los recuerdos del príncipe siendo un adolescente con un _crush_ por la, en ese entonces, más joven Lin, llegaron a su cabeza. Iroh no había sido el único con un amor platónico. —En todos los sentidos posibles.

No era la primera vez que Bumi veía a Lin tan "arreglada", pero sí la primera vez en vivo. Había sucedido muchos años atrás, cuando ella todavía era la pequeña _Linney_ para él y era novia de Tenzin.

_El mayor de los hijos de Aang se había perdido de la ceremonia de aceptación de Lin, puesto que había sido enviado días antes al Reino Tierra y no había modo alguno de posponer alguna de las dos cosas. Días después recibió un paquete de su madre, como de costumbre, con cosas que pudiese necesitar y una carta. Dentro de la carta, aparte de los saludos de siempre y la narración del evento, Bumi recibió dos fotos: En la primera, Lin sonría pese a su pose seria con los brazos atrás, llevaba puesto su brillante armadura nueva. _

—_Felicidades_, Linney._ —No evitó pensar. No era para nadie un secreto el cuánto quería ella ingresar a la Academia. _

_Debajo de ésta, había una foto de toda la familia reunida. Por supuesto, sus padres, sus _tíos,_ su hermano y sus queridas _primas. _Al medio, se encontraba una –ahora- avergonzada Lin. Había aceptado (O había sido obligada a) quitarse el uniforme que se había ganado, y ponerse en su lugar un vestido de seda brocada. Los labios de Lin estaban teñidos de rojo y sus ojos resaltados por un delgado delineado. Su madre le describió a la perfección_ _el vestido y el alboroto que había causado con él. Era poco frecuente ver a Lin tan arreglada ¡Especialmente maquillada! Se la pasaba entrenando ¿Para qué querría vestir aquellas cosas tan caras? _

_Durante algunos minutos se la pasó observando la fotografía. Aunque, francamente, era un decir. El verdadero objeto de su atención era la hermana mayor de las Beifong. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa bien puesta en la cara. Era raro, para él siempre había sido la pequeña gruñona novia de su hermano, ¡Por todos los espíritus! La conocía desde que había nacido y nunca, en verdad nunca, había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo. Aquella sensación de orgullo combinada con las cosquillas en la espina y el estómago revuelto le ponían, por lo menos, incómodo. Con el paso del tiempo, todas esas sensaciones en conjunto fueron encontrándose con la pared que les puso Bumi. Se obligó a frenarlas y a pensarlas como algo que por error pasó. Y funcionó, hasta cierta noche._

No supo cuánto había estado pensando en esas cosas, pero si sabía que había sido el tiempo suficiente como para que Iroh lo hubiese abandonado y estuviera bailando con la Jefa Beifong. Si existía algo todavía más raro que ver a la Policía usando costosas prendas, era bailar. Se sirvió otra copa y observó con atención los gestos de Lin. Cada vez era más frecuente verla sin su eterna cara de seriedad, como si poco a poco fuera recuperando aquel carácter que solía tener de adolescente.

La maestra tierra se movía siempre con tanta gracia para todo, era algo innato en ella. Incluso cuando luchaba (y había tenido muchas oportunidades para verla), realizaba todos sus movimientos con aquella elegancia. Seguramente no sabía hacerlos de otra manera. Y mientra bailaba con el General, la belleza que desprendían sus acciones era más notoria. Aquello se debía, sin duda, a la sangre noble que corría por las venas de la Jefa de Policía. Tal vez Toph nunca lo hubiera querido, pero su hija tenía toda la facha de una Beifong. Al final de la pieza, Iroh y Lin caminaron hacia su dirección. Bumi pensó que era una situación de la que podía salir bien librado. Es decir, no era como si, a su edad y con el tiempo que la conocía, no pudiera decirle un cumplido sin parecer un adolescente hormonado y nervioso. Pero fue peor de lo que creyó: Lin seguía con aquella encantadora sonrisa puesta en sus labios, platicando como si nada con el futuro Señor del Fuego y en determinado momento, cruzó sus hermosos ojos verdes con los suyos y sintió que sus rodillas le querían traicionar y hacerlo caer.

—¿Qué pasa Bumi, ya te emborrachaste? —Preguntó alzando una ceja y colocando las manos en la cadera. Iroh se río por el comentario de la policía.

—Tonterías, sabes que resisto bien el alcohol… —Le respondió, pero ya que la maestra tierra había comenzado el dialogo, decidió que esa era la oportunidad que quería para decirle lo deslumbrante que la encontraba. — Es sólo que mis rodillas me juegan una mala pasada siempre que veo a una dama guapa en frente mío. —Lin rodó los ojos con un ligero rubor. —Oh, vamos _Linney,_ tómalo de la mejor manera que puedas, es verdad. —Agregó con galantería. Ella cruzó los brazos ante la mención de su antiguo apodo.

—¿_Linney_? —Preguntó el maestro de ojos dorados, realmente no había escuchado que alguien se refiera a Beifong de otra manera que no fuera "Jefa", o Lin.

—Así le decía desde que nació hasta que creció lo suficiente como para poder golpearme con fuerza por ello. —Respondió Bumi. La oficial bufó.

—Creo que es un bonito apodo. —Agregó Iroh.

—Yo creo que a mi edad es un poco ridículo. —Dijo Lin. Iroh se río de nuevo antes de ofrecerle una copa a la mujer.

* * *

_—¿Tú también? —Preguntó con cierto fastidio Lin después de abrir la puerta y encontrar al mayor de los hijos de Aang esperando a que le dejara pasar con bolsas en los brazos. —¿Es que Kya e Izumi no te dijeron que quería estar sola? —Bumi alzó los hombros con despreocupación y finalmente consiguió colarse al departamento. Lin no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta y aceptar de buena gana la intervención del hombre. —¿Por qué ustedes tienen esa maña? —Preguntó de espaldas a la puerta al ver que ninguno de sus amigos respetaba la entrada a su hogar. Bumi dejó todo su cargamento en la mesita que estaba en el largo pasillo que era la cocina de la oficial. Realmente Lin no pensaba que él se fuera a poner a cocinar, ¿Sería que le llevaba comida, como Kya había hecho en su momento? Lo más importante, eso señalaba que planeaba quedarse algún tiempo con ella. Pero Lin lo sabía, si no ¿Por qué otra cosa lo hubiera dejado pasar? _

—_¿Ya cenaste algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Bumi sonrió. —Lo sabía, mi instinto me lo decía,_ "Bumi, tienes que ir a alimentar a Lin Beifong" _Así que aquí me tienes,_ Linney. _Compré comida y traje algo para que nos divirtamos. —Ella rodó los ojos ante su disparate. El hombre sacó unas cuantas cajas de comida rápida que había comprado en el trayecto: Desde arroz frito, rollos de verdura, fideos, hasta lo que parecía ser pato-tortuga frito. _

—_¿No se supone que ustedes no comen carne? —Preguntó como si fuera cualquier cosa. _

—_Tenzin y Kya solamente; estando en el milicia te haces a la idea de comer todo. —Respondió de la misma forma mientras sacaba unas botellas de vino de la otra bolsa. Lin se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, la bolsa seguía llena, aunque no quiso averiguar de qué. _

—_¿Robaste las botellas de la boda? —Preguntó escéptica antes de agitar la cabeza para intentar ignorarlo. — Mira, Bumi, no es que no aprecie que hagas todo esto y que te hayas ofrecido a pasar a echarme un ojo. —Comenzó diciendo Lin antes de cruzarse de brazos y adquirir un gesto severo. —Pero te diré lo mismo que les dije a Izumi y a Kya, no necesito que me estén cuidando. Estoy bien. —Aseguró; el no maestro le miró entrecerrando los ojos y con el labio inferior sobresaliendo. Parecía que estaba pensando en lo que la mujer frente a él decía. _

—_Entonces si estás bien, no hay motivo como para que evites que me quede aquí y disfrutemos de nuestra compañía. —Argumentó. Lin se quedó sin palabras mientras buscaba como rebatir aquello. Bumi comenzó a comer. —Vamos, ¿Dónde quedó la_ Linney _alocada de antes? ¡Diviértete un rato! Además, tampoco te estoy pidiendo algo extraordinario, sólo una cena con tu amigo de la infancia que tendrá que volver corriendo pasado mañana al mar. —En cuanto ella se sentó, Bumi le sirvió una copa de vino, totalmente llena. —¡Ah!, y sí tanto te interesa, no las robé, las pedí, aunque también traigo otra cosa si es que no te convences de beberlo. —El comandante sacó entonces lo que quedaba en la bolsa, mostrando una botella de dudosa procedencia y contenido. Lin no creía ninguna palabra de lo que le decía Bumi. _

—_¿Dónde flameos conseguiste eso? —Preguntó Lin al comprender qué era lo que Bumi traía consigo. —¡El jugo de cactus está prohibido en Ciudad República! _

—_Lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que decidiste darte una oportunidad para olvidarte de tu rol por unos minutos y cenar conmigo. Bebamos un rato, para divertirnos o para ahogar nuestras penas.—La maestra tierra bufó y apuró su copa de un trago. Cuanto más rápido terminara con la cena, más rápido podría irse._

* * *

Bumi y Lin se la pasaron haciéndose bromas mutuamente y charlando mientras el número de copas ingeridas aumentaba en compañía de Iroh. No era que Beifong fuera una mujer que bebiera demasiado alcohol, pero con el ex Comandante cerca, no podía evitar seguirle la corriente. Al final decidió parar cuando la 6ª copa estaba siendo servida, de seguir así tendría una encantadora resaca al día siguiente y ya no estaba para aguantar aquello. Tampoco era que se sintiera especialmente borracha, pero no quería dejar una mala impresión; si algo tenía que agradecer a Kya era que le había _entrenado _bien para ese tipo de situaciones. Consultó su reloj con mal disimulo, pese a divertirse con los dos hombres, no se sentía del todo en su ambiente, necesitaba un rato de su propia compañía.

—¡_Linney_! —Gritó de pronto Bumi, pese a que se le había advertido con anterioridad del apodo, el alcohol en sus venas le había hecho repetirlo. —¿Es que ya piensas irte? —Preguntó, Lin se sintió más contenta por su aguante con la bebida.

—En un rato más, con suerte Bataar podrá darme un aventón. —Respondió ella.

—Yo podría llevarla. —Le dijo Iroh. —A decir verdad, yo también me encuentro cansado. —La mujer asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. La idea le parecía más adecuada: su cuñado tendría que dar todo un rodeo de regreso a la fiesta, porque como amigo que era del novio seguro lo haría.

—¡Ustedes son unos aguafiestas! —Les reprochó Bumi con los brazos cruzados. —¡Mañana ninguno de ustedes tiene que trabajar! ¡No hay excusa alguna para que no quieran seguir disfrutando!

—¿Te importa si lo llevamos? —Preguntó la mujer ignorando al comandante.—No creo que Tenzin quiera lidiar con él, no después de todos estos años.

—No estoy tan borracho. —Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sabemos. —Intervino Iroh. —Pero supongo que la Jefa Beifong piensa que ya bebió suficiente. —Bumi miró de soslayo a Lin, ella tenía una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, quizá divertida por la actitud que estaba tomando.

—¡Bien! —Accedió de mala gana.

* * *

—_Cuando estás en el mar, lo único que tienes para ver es a la encantadora Yue y su compañía de mil estrellas, así que se vuelve algo común. _—_Dijo Bumi, casi llegando al final de su relato. _—_Pero luego de liberarnos, tras estar días atrapados bajo el yugo de nuestros enemigos, el cielo nocturno se convirtió en todo un espectáculo. _—_Lin apoyaba la mejilla sobre su mano ésta, a su vez, estaba sobre su pierna. Contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados a su interlocutor que sacaba el pecho con orgullo. _

_Pasaba de la media noche, fuese por su plática o por el alcohol que tenían dentro, no se sentían especialmente cansados. Las botellas se habían vaciado de a poco y ahora lo único que les quedaba por vaciar era la botella con el jugo de cactus. Y no era como si quedara mucho por vaciar. Para Lin, esa no era la primera vez que probaba aquella bebida. En un viaje realizado con Kya e Izumi, por incitación de la primera, habían ido expresamente al Desierto de Si Won con el fin de probarlo. Y una vez en el Oasis se habían emborrachado de tal manera que Izumi y Lin renunciaron a la idea de volver a beberlo en algún momento de su vida. Para Bumi eso era muy distinto, cada que podía la bebía con sus compañeros de las Fuerzas Unidas. _

—_Seguro exageraste algunas partes, pero es una buena historia. _—_Le dijo Lin riendo, sostenía en una mano la botella y le dio un trago más, Bumi molesto, la jaló y por la resistencia que la mujer opuso, el contenido se vació en ella. La maestra tierra frunció el ceño y se levantó hasta su habitación para cambiarse. _

—No está tan borracha como parece. —_Se dijo él, echó la cabeza para atrás y bebió directo de la botella el último trago que quedaba. Si fuera así, entonces no se hubiera enfadado por eso_. —¡Dejará de ser mujer!—_Sin querer, su mirada se paseó hasta donde se encontraba Lin cambiándose, ella en un descuido había dejado la puerta abierta. Bumi entonces, con esfuerzo, miró hacia el techo. _

_Pues no, Lin no dejaría de ser mujer y él no dejaría de ser hombre._

**...Continuará.**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Y fue así como el Libumi hizo su aparición en mi fic :D ¡Pero eh, no planeo un acostón! Siempre que leo _Bumi, Lin [s]y sexo [/s] _hay alcohol de por medio. No planeo eso, y de hacerlo, sería en un fic aparte, este tiene un ambiente demasiado tranqui para aventarme a poner lemon o algo. Tampoco sé si termine en algo medio romántico porque siento que sería algo forzado o raro, no sé, veremos que pasa. *risas nerviosas*

Creo que el escenario para juntarlos es muy común, pero ush ¡No pude escribir otra cosa! (Y vaya que lo intenté) ¡Quién lo diría! Me entusiasmaba muchísimo escribir sobre ellos y al final fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero el vestido verde siguió siendo mi inspiración *suspiro romántico*

De verdad espero terminar el capítulo más pronto que este.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lin

¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!

Digo, hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba ocupada con unos dibujos y no podía escribir tanto (de hecho, debería seguir con una acuarela, pero en vez de eso me propuse acabar y subir el capítulo). En fin, acá está la segunda parte del capítulo anterior :D *sonrisa muy grande de felicidad*

**Gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior** y a **24yada**, quien me dejó un review y me puso en alertas. El fic ha tenido buenos números, así que estoy feliz con que me lean xD

Antes de pasar a otra cosa, unas aclaraciones:

-Lin nació en el 120 DCS y el General Iroh en el 134 DCS, como se darán cuenta son pocos años de diferencia (Lin tiene 54, Iroh 40 en el libro 4) (Les acabo de dar un detalle para que hagan un crack pairing, considerando que Tenzin se casó con Pema que nació un año después de Iroh lol). Supongo que Izumi y Bumi son los hijos más grandes del antiguo equipo avatar, así que creo que su edad será aproximada (Bumi 64 en el libro 4). Es un poco complicado todo porque estas son especulaciones de los fans con lo que se ha dejado ver en la serie.

-Y acabo de notar que tuve un error con las edades en el primer capítulo, pero todo arreglado, porque al parecer Lin y Tenzin terminaron su relación cuando ambos pasaban de los treinta...

Y esto niños, es por qué deben aclarar las edades y datos importantes de los personajes cuando crean una historia.

Este capítulo, cronológicamente hablando, debería ir antes que el de Tenzin, pero mi mente funciona a su manera, así que no me juzguen. Sobre la cita... al igual que en el anterior capítulo incluyo dos, pero pertenecen a la misma canción (que da nombre al capítulo), una está al principio y la otra al final porque cierra perfecto.

Creo que es todo, así que ya no les molesto (por ahora)

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender y Legend of Korra pertenecen a Dante Di Martino y a Bryan Konietzko. Las letras y citas aquí mencionadas son parte de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Dos noches relacionadas, separadas por muchos años y vueltas a unir por la bebida.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**Fragmentos de soledad**

_No es que yo no entendiese a quien amaba, _

_simplemente, no podía tener confianza en nadie a mi alrededor_

_Y el tiempo simplemente continuó,_

_dejándome atrás._

* * *

Cuando los tres se retiraron, ya eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Lin había hablado con Tenzin y le había dicho que pasarían a dejar a Bumi en el Templo, convenciéndole que sería más fácil para él ya que, con el alcohol que llevaba en las venas, lo más probable es que se le ocurriera hacer una locura temeraria. Por supuesto, él respondió que estaba de acuerdo si es que no les molesta a ellos hacerse cargo de su hermano mayor.

Iroh dijo que era mejor pasar al departamento de la Jefa primero, él ya podría llevar por su cuenta a Bumi.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que lidio con él en este estado. —Argumentó.

—No me sorprende. —Respondió Lin.

Sentada en el satomóvil del General, Lin se permitió relajarse un poco más y se quitó con disimulo los tacones que le estaban matando, detrás de ella, Iroh obligaba al ex Comandante a subir. Después de lograrlo, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el vehículo. No encendió la radio, pese a que el trayecto era un poco largo, quizás al igual que ella, estaba cansada del ruido de la fiesta. A través del espejo retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que Bumi comenzó a cabecear, sentado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sonrió de lado, lo cierto era que, tenía mucho tiempo que no convivía de una manera tan cercana con él, no al menos, desde aquella lejana noche, mientras Tenzin seguía festejando por su boda. Se rebulló en el asiento algo incomoda.

A su lado, Iroh mantenía aquella postura recta, mirando con tranquilidad el camino que se abría frente a él, incluso agarraba el volante con distinción. Destilaba sencillamente todo el encanto que la Nación del Fuego poseía. Y ella sabía que tendría todo eso desde que lo vio en brazos de Izumi por primera vez. Algo innato en su sangre. Iroh fue el primer bebé por el que ella sintió simpatía. Era pequeño, con abundante cabello negro que contrastaba con la blanquísima piel, sus mejillas rojas y sus enormes ojos dorados. Era un bebé encantador, además, sólo lloraba cuando necesitaba de verdad de su madre. Tenía pésimos recuerdos de los bebés gracias a Suyin, ella era bastante llorona cuando había nacido. Y él le sorprendió con sus pocos meses de vida, ahí, bien sujeto entre los brazos de su madre que no dejaba de contemplarlo y llenarlo de besos.

—¿Sucede algo, Lin? —Preguntó de pronto Iroh, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—En absoluto, sólo pienso. —Respondió. — De pronto me acordé de cuando te conocí, no tenías más que dos meses, si no me equivoco y tu madre estaba vuelta loca por ti.

—¿Ah sí, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado recuerda eso? —Preguntó divertido el hombre quien volteó a verla con brevedad.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —Respondió con un toque de superioridad. —No soy tan vieja, ¿Sabes? —Iroh se río ante lo que decía la mujer al lado, ¡Por supuesto que no era tal! —Además, tú y yo nos llevamos _pocos_ años de diferencia, te recuerdo.

—No me refería a eso, pero con toda la serie de eventos que ha pasado desde entonces, por supuesto que me sorprende.

—Tu madre siempre ha sido sentimental aunque, ahora que se desempeña como Señor del Fuego, no lo demuestre. —Respondió ignorándolo. —Cuando naciste estaba completamente contenta. —Lin frunció los labios y cabeceo. —Creo que fue el segundo evento más feliz de su vida. —Iroh no respondió a eso y, a cambio, miró por el retrovisor, dándose cuenta de que Bumi estaba adormilado, pero despierto finalmente.

—¿Todo bien allá atrás, Comandante? —Preguntó, no fuera a ser que Bumi necesitase vaciar su estómago dentro del satomóvil.

—Claro que sí, hombre. —Respondió, su voz siendo arrastrada por la mezcla de alcohol y cansancio. —Divirtiéndome mientras escucho los recuerdos de _Linney_ sobre el encantador _Principito_. —Lin agitó la cabeza, si volvía a escuchar su antiguo apodo, su edad le valdría bien poco para golpear a Bumi. —Eras su niño favorito, hasta que llegó Meelo. —Agregó con una risita al final. —Te robó el lugar un niño que se tira gases a cada rato.

—No cambio de hombres de manera tan sencilla, así que Iroh no tiene que preocuparse de ninguna manera. —Respondió Lin con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados. El heredero de la Nación del Fuego se río ante lo dicho.

—Me alegra saber que conservaré mi lugar por más tiempo —¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tenía un humor maravilloso cuando se quitaba la placa de policía, o ¿Debería decir, "cuando llevaba un par de copas encima"?

* * *

Diez minutos después, llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde la Jefa Beifong vivía. Todas las ventanas mostraban habitaciones a oscuras, ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien siguiera despierto. Iroh descendió del satomóvil y abrió la puerta de Lin. Ella bajó descalza, sujetando en la mano las zapatillas que Suyin le había obligado a comprar. Nunca le había molestado la tierra, así que caminar así hasta su departamento no le parecía cosa rara.

—Dile a Izumi que cuando tenga tiempo iré a verla. —Le dijo Lin sosteniéndole el hombro al maestro fuego, su forma de mostrarse cariñosa. Iroh asintió. —Gracias por el aventón, General; que tengas un buen viaje de regreso.

—Gracias, tendrá noticias nuestras. —Le respondió.

Lin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el viejo edificio. Bumi contempló el caminar de la maestra tierra, firme pero no tanto como normalmente era, tal vez, Lin sí había bebido más de lo que hubiera querido. Tenía el mismo caminar que cuando la vio deslizarse de su habitación al sofá, tantos años atrás. Iroh cubrió su campo de visión y le habló por la ventana.

—¿Quiere seguir atrás? —Preguntó. Bumi abrió la puerta en seguida y bajó del auto, como si estuviera libre de un terrible castigo. —Supongo que es un "no." —Ambos hombres subieron al satomóvil, preparándose a ir al Templo.

—¿Seguro que aún puedes pasar a dejarme? —Preguntó el maestro aire. —Si quieres puedo ir caminando o mejor aún, con aire control, no es una distancia tan larga. —El General negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, Lin me colgará con sus cables de metal si no lo llevo hasta allá y me asegure de que esté a salvo en su habitación. —Dijo Iroh totalmente serio, como si aquello fuera una misión demasiado importante para fallar.

—¿Estás de nuevo en ese modo de "_Impresionar a Lin Beifong"_? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad Bumi. —Pensé que ya lo habías superado...

—Sí, bueno, no es para impresionarla del modo en que cree. —Respondió Iroh con las mejillas rojas ¡Imposible que volviera a sentirse un adolescente!

—Sabes bien que _Linney_ no se impresiona ante cualquier cosa, ¡Es una Beifong después de todo! —Apuntó el maestro aire.

—¿Es por eso que dejó de intentarlo? —Preguntó mientras lo veía de soslayo. Bumi se quedó pasmado para enrojecer en seguida.

—¡Qué! —Gritó de pronto. —¡¿No puede ser tan obvio, verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?! —El ex Comandante lo sujetó de un hombro de manera neurótica y Iroh se vio forzado a frenar repentinamente. Ambos se vieron jalados contra sus asientos por los cinturones de seguridad. El maestro fuego se quedó quieto por un segundo viendo al frente y bien sujeto al volante. Tras suspirar, miró a su copiloto quien seguía con aquel rojo pese al frenón.

—Sólo estaba probando. —Dijo. —No creí que sintiera algo así por Lin. —Bumi se rebulló incómodo justo después de respirar profundamente. Se llevó la mano a la frente y luego se desplomó en el asiento. —Lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso. —Iroh se le quedó viendo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No se había esperado que el hombre reaccionara de aquella manera. Como había dicho, él sólo lo había dicho por decirlo, no era nada serio.

—¿Qué tal si me guardas el secreto, chico? —Dijo tras unos largos e incómodos (en verdad, incómodos) segundos. —Me dejas en el Templo, das la vuelta y te llevas esta valiosa información. —El maestro aire intentó sonar confiado, como si aquella confesión involuntaria no le hubiese afectado.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Nada pasó. —Dijo Iroh, pensando en que aquello definitivamente era lo mejor que podían hacer para zanjar el asunto. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se había estimulado. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras pensaba en si sería bueno preguntar. Al final decidió hacerlo, después de todo, una vez que lo dejara en su hogar, él planeaba guardarle el secreto. —¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de que haga como que no sé nada? —Bumi parpadeó escéptico. Ver a un Iroh así de curioso por las relaciones de otras personas no era normal, pero sabía que era un hombre de confianza, así que podía responder sin temer alguna consecuencia.

—Supongo. —Respondió con un poco de nerviosismo el comandante.

—¿Desde cuándo siente _esto_? —Ocupó esa palabra porque le parecía la más prudente, llamarlo "más que amistad" o "amor" era innecesario, con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, esas palabras resultaban inútiles. Bumi mantuvo fijos los ojos en su regazo por un par de segundos, antes de voltear a verlo para responder; eso hizo que Iroh se diera cuenta de la importancia del asunto para él, así como de la honestidad con la que estaba dispuesto a responder.

—Desde que vi que también podía ser frágil.

* * *

Lin volvió a la sala después de cambiarse, su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol en él. Bumi aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver por un (largo y a la vez corto) segundo, el cuerpo semi desnudo de la Oficial, así que no volteó a verla cuando se sentó al lado. Por treinta segundos, la sala se puso en un silencio algo incómodo. La policía se tiró de espaldas en el sillón, su cabeza recargada en el posa brazos del sofá; tenía los ojos y los labios entreabiertos. El comandante comenzó a ponerse nervioso, después de darse cuenta de que la playera de algodón de mangas cortas había sido remplazada por una de tirantes de seda. Su mirada celeste fue buscando en qué entretenerse, pasó del techo a la estantería cercana, lugar que estaba repleto de libros y uno que otro objeto decorativo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con la voz pastosa cubriéndose los ojos de la luz del foco que colgaba sobre ellos. Lin, pese a ser una mujer de pocas palabras la mayoría de las veces, necesitaba romper con cualquier cosa ese molesto silencio entre ellos. Además, seguramente pasaba algo, Bumi nunca se callaba a menos que algo le afectara de tal forma.

—¿Has leído todos esos libros? —Preguntó él a su vez, una manera patética de intentar evitar responder con la verdad. Incluso él mismo lo sabía. Lin se sentó de nuevo con un solo movimiento y le clavó sus orbes verdes a Bumi, alzó las cejas de forma inquisidora y frunció los labios, no le creía nada. Bumi tragó y rodó los ojos lejos del alcance de ella, giró el rostro sonrojado. Quizás él era el único que había bebido demasiado.

—Vamos, Bumi, ¡Escúpelo! —Exige la maestra tierra cada vez más cerca de él. Por el alcohol, el rostro de Lin también había adquirido aquella tonalidad rojiza; su cabello despeinado dejaba caer algunos mechones cerca de su cara, enmarcándola y estaba lejos de tener una dicción perfecta.

—Tal vez debería irme a casa. —Respondió de pronto el hombre. —Ya sabes.. mamá podría estar preocupada... o algo. —Ahí estaban otra vez sus excusas tontas, pero no se le había ocurrido que otra cosa decir.

—Si tanto quieres irte no deberías inventar algo tan bobo como eso, basta con que lo digas, tomes tus cosas y salgas por la misma puerta que entraste. —Dijo Lin cruzada de brazos y alejada de él. El no maestro contempló el gesto infantil de enojo que su amiga tenía en el rostro. —Ya sé que viniste por petición de Izumi o Kya, o de tu madre, así que no me molesta que quieras irte, pero sí que no digas claramente eso y tengas que decir algo así. —Reclamó viéndolo de reojo. Bumi se rascó la nuca con vergüenza, si hubiera dicho algo mejor, entonces ella no creería que buscaba cualquier cosa para zafarse. Si Lin hubiera sido maestra fuego en lugar de tierra, para esos momentos estaría echando más humo. El no maestro torció los labios. Las mujeres por sí mismas eran complicadas y Lin un poquito ebria parecía serlo un poco más.

—Aunque me parezca innecesario aclararlo, lo haré: ninguna de ellas me pidió que viniera y a ellas tampoco nadie les pidió que se aparecieran. Lo hicimos porque nos preocupaba cómo podrías tomar esto, todo este día. —Ella cruzó las piernas y resopló. —Mira, _Linney..._ —Comenzó a decir con nerviosismo. — ¡Lin! —Repuso en seguida. —Lamento haberte dicho que debía volver a casa por mi madre, es cierto, es una excusa tonta.—Ella agachó la cabeza, ¡No podía ser que Bumi fuera igual que Tenzin y le diera la razón sin más! Aquello sólo consiguió hacerla sentir peor. —Pero no es por eso que crea que deba irme, es algo... complicado. —Decidió decir, Lin se rebulló en el asiento incómoda, él lo supo por el movimiento en el sofá, pero no tuvo el valor de voltear a verla. No decía ninguna mentira, pero seguía ocultándole por qué no podía quedarse al lado de ella un rato más.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Lin sólo se encogió en su lugar, subiendo las piernas, recargando sus brazos sobre las rodillas y agachando la cabeza. De pronto, el total sentimiento de ser una persona egoísta la cubrió y volvió a sentirse desdichada. Era cierto, seguro ellos habían ido a verla porque les nacía hacerlo y ella no agradecía para nada el gesto. Pero es que no quería ver a nadie, por mucho que los apreciara. Porque le recordaban los tiempos en que ella más feliz había sido, los tiempos en que estuvo con su madre y su hermana, con sus tíos y tías, con ellos que habían hecho de primos durante tanto, cuando su corazón estuvo enamorado.

Bumi se quedó con la mirada puesta a sus pies antes de verla, él, qué había enfrentado a la muerte durante varias veces y hecho cosas igual de estúpidas y peligrosas, no era valiente para ver a la mujer que estaba a un lado. Cuando finalmente se armó de valor, ella estaba en esa posición que denotaba su estado anímico. Él se preguntó si sería debido al alcohol que ella se hubiera puesto así porque, conociéndola como él creía hacerlo, sabía que Lin no bajaría la guardia de aquella forma. Cuando el cuerpo de la maestra tierra se agitó con violencia a causa de un sollozo, ignorante de la causa, él sólo quiso evitar que siguiera así; pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo a él. Lin no protestó y se aferró al varonil pecho por varios minutos. Ella apenas hacia ruido al llorar y de vez en cuando se sacudía contra el cuerpo de Bumi, quien se limitó a sostenerla con fuerza y a sobarle la espalda. Lo más seguro es que hubiera llegado a su limite, después de todo, había tenido que pasar unos meses largos haciéndose la fuerte mientras se enteraba de los detalles inútiles de la boda. Además, seguro ese día había sido especialmente pesado con su hermana e Izumi intentando reconfortarla y de cierta forma, recordándole todo el asunto.

—¿Ya ves? Bebimos demasiado. —Le dijo al cabo de un rato para restarle importancia y hacerla sentir un poco mejor, consciente de que Lin no estaría más que avergonzada por mostrar su sentir frente a alguien más. Ella agitó su cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello. —Vamos, _Linney, _te llevaré a tu habitación. —Volvió a agitar la cabeza, negándose a obedecerlo. —No seas testaruda, es hora de dormir. —Insistió mientras la empujaba con suavidad para separarse.

Ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y lloró con un poco más de fuerza. Tenzin estaba allá en la Isla del Templo del Aire, disfrutando de la fiesta que estaban haciendo en honor a su matrimonio. Ella estaba ahí, llorando con amargura porque no entendía por qué no podía superarlo o por qué él sí había podido hacerlo con tanta facilidad. Por todos los espíritus, se conocían de toda la vida y habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué había sido tan fácil para él deshacerse de todas las cosas que habían compartido, de todo lo que habían vivido? Día a día se preguntaba eso, había noches en que dormía cansada pensando en eso, ¡No era como si no hubiera intentado superarlo! ¡No era como Kya e Izumi pensaban! Era sólo que, no podía superar algo que no podía entender. Lo mismo pasaba con el rencor que le guardaba a su madre y hermana, quienes le habían hecho una herida igual de honda.

Lloraba por el día que era, por sentirse de esa manera tan miserable, porque se sentía sola y por culpa del hombre que estaba al lado de ella ¿Por qué? Porque no creía que alguien le tuviera cariño, no alguien más que Tenzin. Y él le acababa de decir que se preocupaba por ella y no sólo él, sino sus amigas, quienes habían estado a su lado. Lin entendía, ellos habían quedado en medio. Y ellos querían estar para los dos porque ambos les importaban. Beifong tragó con fuerza el llanto que le quedaba y que estaba atorado en su garganta, se secó con agresividad el rostro y respiró para intentar componerse. No era justo para Bumi quien igual que su hermana e Izumi habían hecho lo posible por apoyarla.

—Siempre eras tú quien me decía eso. —Dijo de pronto, Bumi parpadeó confuso. —Cuando era demasiado tarde, incluso para ti, pero yo seguía con energía, decías eso. —Lin sonrió, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Entonces él comprendió; se levantó del sofá y la cargó. El cuerpo de Lin seguía siendo tan esbelto como en su adolescencia y temprana adultez, así que no se le dificultaría llevarla a la habitación. —También hacías esto, aunque solías llevarme sobre tu hombro, con las piernas volando. —Apuntó.

—¿Quiere que le lleve así, Jefa Beifong? —Preguntó con un tono de burla. Lin no respondió.

Bumi empujó la puerta del cuarto con el cuerpo, creando espacio suficiente como para entrar, aunque aún así tuvo que pasar de lado. El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por la lampara que estaba a un lado de la cama. Sobre el suelo estaba la camisa que se había quitado, frente a la cajonera desordenada. El Comandante dejó a Lin en la cama y ella se río con simpleza. Parecía que, después de todo, si estaba ebria, al menos, más de lo que pensaba. Era eso, o sólo quería hacer creer que eso había sido el causante de su llanto. Bumi sencillamente no podía decidirse. La cubrió con la manta de color arena que estaba bajo ella y después se sentó al lado de ella. Lin lo volteó a ver.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —Preguntó en un susurro, de pronto tenía la voz demasiado ronca. Él alzó los hombros por toda respuesta. —¿Puedes contarme algo? Lo que sea está bien.

—Si no vas a burlarte de mis historias creo que podría hacerlo. —Lin resopló a manera de burla y Bumi alzó una ceja.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, prometo no burlarme de sus historias Comandante Bumi. —Alzó las manos y las puso al nivel de su pecho. —Mientras no exageres no me burlaré. —El hombre jaló una de las almohadas de la cama y la puso detrás de su espalda, se acomodó y como si fuera cualquier cosa, jaló también a Lin, pegándola a su cuerpo para rodearla con un brazo por el hombro. Ella al principio se tensó, pero después recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de Bumi. Tal vez porque necesitara el contacto de alguien, porque le hacía falta el calor de otra persona, o fuera por la razón que fuera, lo permitió.

Durante cerca de una hora, Bumi se la pasó hablando de sus hazañas en las Fuerzas Unidas, de los lugares que había visitado, de las personas que había conocido con lujo de detalle. Lin se encargó de escucharlo, sin ningún comentario sarcástico de por medio hasta que, poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta el Comandante de que su interlocutora ya estaba dormida, probablemente porque la respiración de Lin seguía siendo tranquila y porque seguía abrazada a él; la elegante mano le estaba agarrando con fuerza la camisa. Aquella mano le llevó a contemplar sus hombros, sus clavículas y cuello, hasta que llegó a su mentón y labios. Bumi le acarició la cabeza con suavidad mientras le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que se habían salido de su lugar; siguió hablando, para asegurarse de que cayera dormida profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Lin intentó despegarse de la cama sin mucho éxito, sentía la cabeza punzando y los párpados le pesaban toneladas, sin hablar de su estomago revuelto y de su vejiga hinchada. Tragó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, aquellas acciones le despejaron un poco la mente y se dio cuenta de que, sobre su cuerpo, había peso. Llevó los ojos hasta dónde lo sentía y se dio cuenta de que era el brazo de Bumi, la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura.

—¡¿Bumi?! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —Preguntó un poco histérica ¡Espíritus! La primera vez que pasaba una noche con otro hombre que no fuera Tenzin y tenía que ser su hermano. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al torso, comprobando si llevaba ropa, a pesar de ya haberse visto, su mente no lo había registrado. El no maestro no se despertó. Lin se tranquilizó entonces, avergonzada por pensar que había hecho algo _indebido _con Bumi, más bien, por pensar tan mal de él. De pronto todo lo de la noche anterior le golpeó con fuerza. Él se había quedado con ella, tal como se lo había pedido. Sentir la compañía y el calor de Bumi era lo que le había permitido dormir sin darle vueltas a lo de siempre. Ese pensamiento le provocó un sonrojo y un cosquilleo en la espina.

* * *

Lin subió con cansancio las escaleras del edificio, agarrada del pasamanos y mirando al piso bajo ella. Le preocupaba tropezar y que alguien se despertara con el ruido y la viera en semejante situación. En cuanto cerró la puerta de su departamento, pudo relajarse totalmente. Arrojó las zapatillas a un lado del corredor y se quitó el abrigo. Con pasos torpes fue hasta la cocina para beber agua y luego fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Había sido divertido estar con viejos conocidos, pero se sentía mejor en casa. Todavía no se sentía tan cómoda estando rodeada de tanta gente sin estar ejerciendo su trabajo. Se deshizo el peinado que Suyin le había hecho y sacudió con los dedos su cabello, tratando de devolverle su forma habitual. Y al final se quitó el vestido, para meterse en el traje de algodón que componía su pijama. Se acababa la Lin sofisticada.

Pese a estar agotada, realmente no tenía mucho sueño y tenía la mañana para descansar o hacer lo que quisiera ¿En qué invertiría el día? Mientras pensaba en eso, se acostó borra arriba en la cama. Realmente no le apetecía mucho quedarse leyendo en el sofá y lo único que tenía que hacer afuera era surtir la pequeña despensa. No era un día muy emocionante el que se le iba a presentar en cuanto se despertara. Si Kya estuviera en Ciudad República, probablemente podría planear algo con ella, pero estaba en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Tal vez podría ponerse a planear unas merecidas vacaciones e ir a la Nación del Fuego a visitar a Izumi como le había dicho a Iroh. Aquello sonaba demasiado tentador y es que, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado un descanso? Probablemente cuando Amon le quitó su tierra control y poco antes de eso, cuando había renunciado para rescatar a los hombres que habían sido atrapados por él, por ningún lado se podían considerar esos días como un descanso. Si terminaba yendo a la Nación del Fuego, Izumi quizás no podría atenderla todos los días, pero ya se las arreglaría allá. No estaría nada mal cambiar de aires por un rato.

En cuanto más pensaba en eso, más segura estaba de que quería hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y resopló. Seguro que le podían conceder unos buenos días de vacaciones, considerando que nunca las tomaba.

Los minutos pensando en ello se prolongaron más de lo que hubiera deseado, y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran casi las cuatro. Se metió en las mantas y decidió que era momento de dormir. Sin embargo, golpearon la puerta y eso le distrajo, así que, a regañadientes, fue a abrir. Tenía que ser importante considerando la hora. A través de la mirilla vio que quien tocaba era Bumi y pensando en que algo ocurría abrió con brusquedad la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. Bumi se tallaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Lin frunció levemente el ceño. —Entra. —Él obedeció y se sentó sin más en el sofá. —¿Quieres... café o algo? —Se le ocurrió decir.

—No, nada. —Respondió él, pero sin atreverse a verla. Ella se sentó al lado, dispuesta a comenzar con el interrogatorio. —Lin yo... —Comenzó, su voz temblaba y ella se dio cuenta ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? — ¡Iroh pasó a dejarme al Templo! No vayas a creer que no cumplió con lo que le pediste. —Dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndose. Lin se confundió a un más, definitivamente, se había pasado con las copas.

—¿Te... encuentras bien? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. —¿Tenzin sabe que estás aquí? —Preguntó sin darle tiempo de contestar la pregunta anterior. Bumi comenzó a boquear. —Le avisaré, así podrá pasar por ti...

—¡No! —Gritó de pronto. — Estoy bien, sólo...

—¿"Sólo"? —Pronto, él se lanzó contra ella para abrazarla. Aquello parecía el gesto de un niño por la espontaneidad con el que había sido hecho. Al principio no supo como reaccionar ni qué pensar, no hasta que él se enterró en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro. Sentía que sus mejillas tenían un violento rojo y que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la cercanía. Y ahora que entendía, entonces podía actuar. Lin abrió los brazos y le rodeó con la misma fuerza con que él lo hacia, escondiendo el rostro entre la melena despeinada de Bumi. Se abrazaron en aquel silencio como años atrás habían hecho, con la diferencia de que no había ningún recuerdo doloroso entre ellos.

* * *

_Con el dolor me volví solitaria, _  
_sosteniendo los fragmentos de soledad cerca de mi corazón, _  
_con mis lágrimas fluyendo, me he perdonado a mí misma._  
_Dejando ir los fragmentos de soledad_  
_Mañana sonreiré y te amaré._  
_Voy a sentir la felicidad,_  
_porque existe la felicidad para mí_

"Fragmentos de soledad" (孤独のカケラ ~ _Kodoku no Kakera_) - Angela Aki

* * *

**NOTAS**

Al final salió esto. A mí me gustó. Tiene una longitud adecuada y es cursi hasta la pared de enfrente... Les dije que no pondría más de lo que considerara apropiado, así que cumplí y puse un acercamiento aunque no forzado (o eso creo) ¿Les gustó a ustedes?

Aunque en un principio dije que sería sólo con los hijos de Aang la historia, de pronto se me ocurrió escribir sobre Lin e Izumi... Igual termino agregándolo y con él cerraría el fic... ¿Suena bien, no? ¿o qué debería hacer?

En todo caso, ya tendrán noticias mías. Espero que pronto, aunque no garantizo nada porque estoy ocupada con mis trabajos escolares.

**Gracias por leer hasta acá** ^^


	5. Capítulo 5: Guiño de Juventud

**¡Hola!** Disculpen por favor el nuevo y largo retraso. Estuve ocupada con algunas ilustraciones para la universidad y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir y para colmo de males, le entró un hermoso virus a mi PC y no pude recuperar el archivo con lo poco que llevaba.

Entre otras cosas, siempre me pasa, planeo un número de capítulos y al final termino agregando más. Prometo que el próximo si es el último y es que en este apenas y se hace mención a Izumi que era con la que iba a cerrar por petición de** Devil-In-My-Shoes** (a quien agradezco el comentario y espero mañana responderlo. Perdón, acabo de llegar de la universidad y tengo resfrío). **Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior a todos los que lo hicieron. **

Respecto a este capítulo, inicialmente iba a hacer una cosa y terminó en otra. Mi mente sabe como funciona y nunca respeta mis planes, así que este es continuación del anterior... de alguna forma. Cronológicamente va justo con el de Tenzin (se hace mención al capítulo 2), espero no hacerlos pelotas con lo del tiempo y eso.

Creo que es todo.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender y Legend of Korra pertenecen a Dante Di Martino y a Bryan Konietzko. Las letras y citas aquí mencionadas son parte de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Lin solía ser bastante madura... A menos, claro, que se le pusiera en una situación comprometedora.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

**Guiño de Juventud**

_¿De qué estás asustado?_

_Dices que te sientes tan... que te sientes tan vivo._

_¿Eso es una cosa buena, no?_

_¿De qué estás asustado?_

_Todos ellos se hicieron tan reales, esas cosas que tú sientes._

_¿Pero el progreso es bueno, No?_

_En JAL Flight 5_ (JL005便で ) - Shiina Ringo

* * *

Lin estaba acostumbrada a su ritmo de trabajo tan frenético y demandante, por lo mismo, a veces no dormía por uno o varios días. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo por prácticamente más de treinta años. Pero, ciertamente, era muy diferente descansar muy poco por atender problemas de la ciudad a no dormir por pasar el tiempo con un hombre y más cuando se trataba de Bumi. A veces cenaban juntos, escuchaban música tirados en el sillón o sólo se quedaban así, platicando de lo que sucedía cuando no se veían, de cosas triviales. Llevaban prácticamente tonteando casi dos meses, y aún ninguno esclarecía el punto sobre el que estaban parados. Ponerle un nombre a su relación parecía un tanto inadecuado. Especialmente con el ritmo tan lento que llevaban y era evidente por quién y por qué. Y es que, pese a que Lin de verdad quería a Bumi, no estaba enamorada aún.

Y él lo sabía, pero la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a esperar e intentar ganar su corazón. Ella lo valía. Además, sabía que tenía esperanzas, sino entonces ¿Por qué ella le habría correspondido con la misma fuerza a los abrazos y besos que habían compartido hasta el momento? Lin iba con precaución y era normal que estuviera un poco temerosa, al menos, Bumi intentaba verlo así. Había pasado ya varios años sin la compañía amorosa de alguien, así que comprendía su cautela. Él ya le demostraría que no haría nada para lastimarla porque realmente la quería. Como si todos los años que en secreto había guardado sus sentimientos no fueran suficiente prueba. Aunque a veces, tenía que admitirlo, era un tanto agotador. Sin embargo, cada paso adelante le motivaba a continuar ahí, como cuando le dejó quedarse en su departamento por primera vez, aunque tuviera que quedarse durmiendo en el sofá, o cuando se animó a besarlo porque simplemente le nacía hacerlo.

Bumi abrazaba a Lin por la espalda mientras disfrutaban de los últimos minutos juntos antes de que él se tuviera que ir de vuelta al Templo Aire.

—Tal vez… deberías quedarte. —Le dijo ella de pronto, él se río en su cuello provocándole cosquillas. Si Lin era sincera, admitía que comenzaba a gustarle un montón perder el tiempo de aquella manera con Bumi. —Ya sabes, es tarde. —Agregó quitándole importancia.

—Awww, ¡Te preocupas por mí! —Murmuró con burla contra su oído. Ella gruñó en respuesta.

—¡Como quieras entonces!

Desde que el mayor de los hijos de Aang recordaba, Lin había tenido aquel humor tan cambiante. Era demasiado fácil fastidiarla y demasiado complicado contentarla. Su tío Sokka solía decir que, si había alguien a quien culpar por ese temperamento era a su madre. Por lo que él sabía, Toph era incluso más impulsiva y malhumorada de lo que era Lin y a él le costaba imaginarse. Su carácter contrastaba tremendamente con el de Tenzin y eso hacía que se preguntaran como era que se llevaran tan bien cuando niños.

—Vamos, cariño, no te enojes conmigo. —Ella gruñó con más fuerza al ser nombrada de esa manera. —Si quieres que me quede, entonces me quedaré. —Lin jaló la manta para cubrirse la cara, arrepentida un poco de haber hecho la invitación. —¿Harás algo el jueves? —Preguntó de manera casual.

—En la mañana estaré en la Estación, saliendo de ahí, nada en especial. —Respondió con un poco de vergüenza, sabiendo a donde se dirigía aquello. —A menos que Suyin quiera venir a verme, lo cual espero no haga.

—Bien, entonces… supongo que puedo invitarte a cenar. —Ella rodó los ojos y él claramente supo que lo había hecho, pese a no verla. — ¡Espíritus, Lin! —Resopló Bumi. —No todos los días se cumplen treinta… —Aquello hizo reír a Beifong y eso que no quería. —¿Disculpa, me he equivocado? —Lin se giró entonces a verlo, una sonrisa apenada en su rostro. —¡Ah, cierto, cierto, _Linney!_ Cumples cincuenta y cuatro… —Ella sacudió la cabeza divertida por las ocurrencias del maestro aire, él sonreía contento por haberle puesto de mejor humor. Cada vez le era más fácil. —¿Alguna cosa que desees en especial?

—De hecho, sí. —Respondió Lin, paseando su mirada por su pequeña habitación. — ¿Crees que Tenzin… te dejaría ir de vacaciones unos días? —Lin carraspeó y clavó los ojos en la ventana. Bumi apenas entendió lo dicho, ella había hablado muy rápido y en voz muy baja, pero eso no evitó que se emocionara por la invitación.

—¡Aunque no me lo permitiera iría contigo, dulzura! —Aseguró con un aullido al final. —¿Y, a donde es que iremos?

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de ponerme motes? —Pidió con las mejillas llenas de color. —Como sea, el viernes partimos a la Nación del Fuego. Quiero ir a ver a Izumi y tal vez, podríamos pasar unos días en la Isla Ember; en total estaremos fuera por semana y media.

—Vaya, ¿Qué pasó para que decidieras pasar_ tanto tiempo fuera? _—Lin le miró con dureza.

—No puedo alejarme tanto tiempo de Ciudad República. —Dijo como si no fuera algo demasiado obvio. —Razones me sobran.

—¿Y quién se quedará a cargo mientras tanto? —Preguntó con curiosidad. —¿Saikhan y _tu hijo_? —Su voz fue dotada de un tono de burla que provocó que la maestra tierra frunciera el ceño un poco más.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, Bumi. —Le sugirió después con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

La última vez que había visitado la Nación del Fuego con su familia, había sido muchísimos años atrás. En ese entonces, ella era una adolescente que tenía que hacerse cargo a ratos de la pequeña Suyin, lo que le dificultaba el hecho de seguirles el paso a los más grandes. El motivo de la visita era que sus padres rememoraran viejos tiempos y se pusieran al corriente con lo que ocurría en sus vidas. Claro, eso no era para nada atrayente para ellos que eran un montón de jóvenes y que aún pensaban que la vida de los adultos estaba bastante lejos. Excepto para dos de ellos: Bumi e Izumi.

Al primero a cada rato le recordaban que debía empezar a preocuparse por su futuro, que no podía seguir jugueteando y seguir ignorando que tenía que empezar a tomar responsabilidades. Sobra decir que eso no le caía para nada en gracia. Si él hubiese nacido como maestro aire, entonces podría haber estado paseando de aquí para allá junto con su padre como pronto haría Tenzin. Pero siendo no maestro, eran pocas las cosas que se sentía capaz de hacer y que orgullecieran a sus padres. Al menos, ese era su pensamiento por ese tiempo.

Por su parte, Izumi ya tenía bien claro que ella sería la siguiente Señor del Fuego en cuanto su padre considerara que estaba lista para el cargo. Y no había otra cosa que le emocionara tanto, excepto el casarse y convertirse en madre. Al igual que Kya había crecido con un instinto maternal fortísimo y con cada niño que había venido al mundo después de ella se reforzaba. Pero lejos de eso, Izumi era una mujer de cuidado, tal y como eran cada una de las hijas del equipo Avatar.

Ante los ojos de los demás, Izumi y Bumi eran diametralmente opuestos, sin embargo, se llevaban de maravilla. Tal vez porque eran los mayores y la diferencia de edad entre ellos era mínima o, porque les unía el hecho de carecer de control de algún tipo. Fuese como fuese, ellos siempre estaban juntos cuando se veían. Como en esos momentos, que habían ido solos a caminar por la playa sin un pretexto. Kya sospechaba que había algo _raro_ en eso de que siempre estuvieran juntos. Decía que su olfato nunca fallaba en cosas como esas.

—¿_Cosas_ como qué, Kya? —Preguntó la mayor de las Beifong alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, _cosas_… —Repitió la maestra agua, por el tono que ocupaba, Lin supuso que se trataba de algo que involucraba intereses románticos. —Como lo que tienen tú y Tenzin. —Le dijo picándole la nariz con el dedo índice de manera juguetona. Ella enrojeció.

—¡Tenzin y yo somos amigos! —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro, como Bumi e Izumi. —Le dijo con una risita picara al final. A veces Lin no entendía para nada el comportamiento de Kya y tampoco sabía si quería. —Te probaré que tengo razón, pero supongo que será hasta que podamos estar a solas con ella.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el jueves, el día de su cumpleaños. Lin había sido sorprendida por Tenzin y sus niños; con el evento, olvidó telefonear a Saikhan y decirle que se retrasaba un poco. No fue hasta que su puerta fue golpeada que pensó en ello. Pero a quien encontró fue a Bumi y no a alguno de sus subordinados.

—Pensé que estarías en la estación, dulzura. —Dijo Bumi mientras entraba al departamento. Lin se golpeó la frente con la palma. No era que le disgustara que llegara con aquella sorpresa, pero ella no le había mencionado a nadie su _naciente relación _con el nuevo maestro aire, así que, le preocupaba un poco que él lo dejara caer. No se lo había dicho a nadie por varias razones, la primera y más obvia, no había a quién contárselo (si es que se decidía a hacerlo), las únicas en las que confiaba lo suficiente como para hablarlo eran su hermana y sus amigas, pero se prefería ahorrar las burlas infantiles y, segundo, tenía miedo de que no los llevara a ningún lado su intento y terminara en algo doloroso. —¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó al encontrarse con sus sobrinos y hermano en la sala.

—¡Llegaste tarde tío Bumi! —Gritó Meelo desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Gracias por avisarme, enano tramposo! —Le respondió él. — ¡Habíamos quedado en que yo los acompañaría!

—Pudiste haberme dicho que querías venir a felicitar a Lin. —Le dijo Tenzin alzando un ceja, lo cierto era que pensaba que su hermano lo había pasado por alto por su manera de ser; lo vio como un descuido.

—Sí, bueno… —Dijo alzando los hombros.

—¿Qué es eso tío Bumi? —Preguntó de pronto Ikki, señalando un paquete debajo de su brazo que había estimulado su curiosidad. —¿Es un regalo para Lin? ¿Qué es?

—Ah… sí, esto… Aún tenía que envolverlo… —Murmuró Bumi. —Supongo que ya no importa. —Le extendió el paquete a Lin y ella lo recibió con un poco de vergüenza antes de ser abrazada con entusiasmo por él. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —Lin rodó los ojos, antes de palmear su espalda, indicándole al hombre que la soltara. —Un consejo: no lo abras ahora, es para las vacaciones. —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo para después soltarle un beso rápido en la mejilla, lo que le provocó un sonrojo leve. Jinora e Ikki se vieron de manera cómplice.

—¿Irás de vacaciones, Lin? —Preguntó Tenzin mientras sus dedos pasaban por su larga barba. Ella no sabía si él estaba armando conclusiones o seguía siendo demasiado lento como para hacerlo. —Bumi también, ¡Qué casualidad! —Las hermanas se rieron ante la torpeza de su padre para atar cabos.

—Sí… qué casualidad… —Dijo con sarcasmo Lin, de cualquier manera ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Seguir escondiéndolo parecía tonto y más cuando las niñas ya se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Significa eso que tú y el tío Bumi irán juntos? ¿Son novios? —Preguntó Ikki a Lin, acercándose a ella y viéndola desde abajo, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes y su rostro adquiriera un gesto angelical. Lin enrojeció por completo, y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero aunque lo hubiera conseguido, la niña siguió preguntando. —¿Ustedes dos se van a casar? ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte tía? ¿Empezarán a vivir juntos? ¿Aquí viene el tío Bumi cuando sale en la noche y piensa que nadie lo sabe?

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron al unísono Meelo y Tenzin, cada uno por razones diferentes.

—Yo… Bumi… —Balbuceó antes de poder armar una respuesta coherente en su cabeza. Llevó una mano a su boca antes de aclararse la garganta para ganar tiempo.

—Lin y yo estamos saliendo. —Dijo sin más Bumi y luego volteó a verla. Ella se encogió y se pasó la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo mientras la mirada de los presentes se posaba en ellos. El gesto de Lin ofendió un poco al maestro aire ¿No estaban haciendo eso? ¿No estaban intentando averiguar si ambos encajaban juntos como pareja? ¿Entonces, qué tan difícil podría ser admitirlo?

El teléfono en la habitación de Lin sonó, interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo en que se habían sumido. Ella corrió para responderlo, viendo la perfecta oportunidad para escapar. No era porque fuera cobarde, pero aún no sabía cómo enfrentase a la situación y salir bien librada. Sobraba decir que no era buena manejando esas cosas.

La sala se encontró todavía callada, incluso Rohan, que no entendía lo que había pasado, se había contagiado del ánimo de los presentes.

—Tal vez… deberíamos irnos. —Dijo Tenzin, mientras sus hijas asentían en silencio. Mientras empezaban a recoger los platos y demás, Lin se apareció con la misma pena en su cara.

—Ah, era Mako, necesito ir hacia la Estación, lo que queda de ella. —Respondió con apuro. —Si se quedan un rato más, ¿Podrían cerrar? Ya es muy tarde y tengo que… darme prisa. —Bumi no dijo nada y se tiró en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, había sido suficiente para él. Al menos quería una justificación decente de por qué no quería decirlo abiertamente ¿Era por Tenzin? —Ah… ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —Lin intentó sonar casual, pero falló miserablemente; sabía que lo había hecho sentir mal. Bumi al final murmuró con cierto hastío un "Ajá". Lo que hizo sentir mal a Lin, sin embargo, eso sólo contribuyó a que ella buscara irse más rápido de su propio hogar.

* * *

Encerradas en su habitación, con Suyin durmiendo en el cuarto de Toph, las chicas todavía estaban despiertas. Kya quiso poner en marcha su plan. Lin no sabía qué tenía en mente, porque ella se rehúso a decírselo, argumentando que podría arruinarlo.

—¿Verdad o reto, Izumi? —Dijo de pronto Kya con una gran sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

—Kya, ¿Es en serio? —Le respondió desde la cama de enfrente, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

—¡Por supuesto! Aún no tengo sueño y ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer sin despertar a los viejos? —Izumi cabeceó ante lo dicho. Tenía sentido, aunque si tenía que admitirlo, se sentiría un tanto ridícula jugando a eso con sus veinte años encima.

—De acuerdo, ¿La pequeña _Linney_ jugará también? —Preguntó de vuelta. Lin pegó un brinquito de sorpresa y cuando se iba a negar, vio que Kya tenía un gesto cómplice en su rostro. ¡Perfecto! No le mencionaba el plan pero si quería su ayuda. Ella cruzó los brazos y entonces Kya habló.

—Que no te quede duda, Lin también tiene sus secretillos, seguro.

Izumi se levantó de su cama y se pasó a la de Kya, ella le cubrió los hombros con su manta. Aunque no hacía frío, seguro le daría un poco de hipo por resentir la temperatura. Lin permaneció en su cama, sentada y dándoles la cara. Durante un buen rato, las tres se la pasaron haciéndose preguntas. Lin no entendió muchas de las que Kya le hacía a Izumi, porque al ser más grandes que ella, ocupaban eufemismos para tantas cosas que sencillamente le era imposible seguirles el ritmo. Además, daba por hecho que eran cosas más _adultas, _de otra manera, Izumi no le hubiera gritado tantas veces a Kya, ni se hubiera sonrojado el mismo número de ocasiones. Sin embargo, Lin se dio cuenta de que la mayor contestó algunas. Para Beifong aquello no estaba siendo nada entretenido ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en responder un montón de preguntas? Además, ninguna de las dos escogía reto.

—Mi turno. —Dijo Izumi dirigiéndose a Lin. —¿Verdad o reto? —La de ojos verdes se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Ah, supongo que "verdad". —A ella no le habría costado para nada decir "Reto", pero la cosa era que, quien se lo iba a poner era _Doña Refinada_, cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera puesto sería sencilla, no se arriesgaría a proponerle algo interesante con su padre durmiendo cuatro habitaciones lejos de la suya. Además, responder con la verdad tampoco le costaba, total, las cosas que le habían preguntado eran bastante simplonas.

—¿Te gusta Tenzin? —Preguntó sin más. La de ojos verdes se quedó pasmada mientras digería la pregunta-

—¡Bien jugado, Izumi! —Le gritó Kya, levantando una mano para chocarla con la futura Señor del Fuego. Las mejillas de Lin estaban encendidas de un rojo vibrante que hacia palidecer a las mantas con las que intentó cubrirse.

—¡Él es mi amigo! —Gritó Lin.

—Lin, ¡Dijiste verdad! —Le dijo Kya cruzándose de brazos. —Así que más vale que lo digas.

—¡Pero si esa es la verdad! —Replicó. Y pudo haberlo hecho por un rato más si la mirada de las dos no le hubieran dicho que no le darían tregua. — ¡Ustedes ganan! —Gruñó.

—¡Así no cuenta!

—¡Está bien! —Refunfuñó. —Me gusta Tenzin. —Kya e Izumi comenzaron a aullar y a llevarse las manos al rostro en gestos que Lin consideró inmaduros, cursis y dramáticos.

—¡Te lo dije, Izumi! ¡Mi hermanito y ella terminarán juntos y tendrán un montón de calvos maestros aire y otro montón de tercos maestros tierra! —Kya ocupó un tono bastante romántico que consiguió que Lin se pusiera todavía más roja e intentara esconderse tras las mantas.

—¡La tía Toph y la tía Katara se volverán locas persiguiendo a sus nietos a través de los templos! —Izumi se llevó las manos al rostro, tocando sus mejillas con aire soñador.

—¡Ustedes dos están locas! —Les gritó Lin.

—¡Shhhh! —Le callaron las dos.

—¡Mi turno! —Dijo de pronto Kya.

—¡Pero es el turno de Lin de preguntar! —Le dijo Izumi. Lin se dio cuenta de que era el momento en que la maestra agua hiciera su jugada, así que, para hacerle pagar a la heredera de la Nación del Fuego, dejaría que Kya preguntara.

—Le cedo el turno, no se me ocurre que preguntarle.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió con amplitud a la maestra tierra y luego miró a la de ojos dorados. —¿Verdad o reto? —Izumi respondió "Verdad". — ¿Desde hace cuánto tú y Bumi se besuquean? —Izumi palideció para luego enrojecer con violencia. —¿O mejor pregunto cada cuánto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde flameos sacaste esa idea?! —Preguntó Izumi un tanto escandalizada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Admítelo! —Le dijo Kya picándole con el dedo índice el estómago. —¿Presionaste a Lin para que dijera la verdad y tú no eres sincera?

—Es que no hay nada que admitir ¡Es en serio, Kya! —Le aseguró. —Me conoces mejor que nadie, ¿No es así? ¿No sabrías cuando te estoy mintiendo?

—¡Pues que aburridos son ustedes entonces! —Le dijo tras verla a los ojos y notar que Izumi no mentía. —¡Se van tanto rato y sólo hablan! —Agregó, sin embargo, Izumi le seguía viendo con la misma expresión. —Aunque tu reacción…

—¡Ah! Lo siento, pero pensé que si tú veías eso, los demás podrían pensar lo mismo. Y no me gustaría que nadie tuviera una opinión equivocada. Bumi y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos esté enamorado. —Respondió con simpleza. —Piensa en cómo es tu hermano, ¿Ya lo sabrías, no es así? Digo, de ser que nos estuviéramos besuqueando… —Kya razonó la respuesta y al final pareció convencida. Sin embargo, Lin no quedó por completo satisfecha y eso que a ella no le interesaba si sus dos amigos mayores estuvieran saliendo.

Después de eso, las tres decidieron dormir. Izumi no se movió de la cama de Kya y, al contrario, se metió bajó las sábanas. Entonces la maestra agua le dirigió una mirada a Lin y señaló el espacio que quedaba y terminó uniéndose a ellas. Las tres durmieron abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, antes de que llegara el momento de irse de la Nación del Fuego. Lin fue apartada del grupo por Tenzin, quien le explicó dos cosas: primero, empezaría con su entrenamiento en serio como maestro aire, lo cual implicaba ir a todos los Templos Aire con su padre. Segundo, sus sentimientos sobre ella.

Nunca más volvieron a reunirse todos en un solo evento, no hasta la muerte de Aang. Sin embargo, las mujeres continuaban frecuentándose por la continua incitación de Kya. Visitaron el Desierto de Si Won, Omashu, la isla Ember, pasaron una temporada en la Tribu del Sur… Gracias a eso, ellas reforzaron sus lazos y se sentían como hermanas y para cada una eso era especial en diferente manera. Izumi por ese tiempo conoció al que sería su esposo un año más tarde. Y Lin, después de volver, se quedó con Suyin en Ciudad República. Justo un par de años antes de que ella entrara en su peor etapa.

* * *

A Lin le había tomado más tiempo del que creía el pedir un descanso, y no sólo tiempo, sino que también lo sentía como algo caprichoso considerando el estado de la Ciudad. Pero también sentía que era necesario y, ¿Si ella no se preocupaba por sí misma, cómo podría cuidar adecuadamente de los ciudadanos? Por eso, dos meses después, apenas tendría sus merecidas vacaciones. Había hablado con Raiko y le había dicho que podía esperar, pero que era necesario para ella tomarse un respiro. El presidente al principio se mostró un poco inflexible, como Lin esperaba. Él también pensaba que, considerando la situación actual (que no era tan mala como en un principio), ella tomara ese tipo de decisiones resultaba un poco egoísta, pero pensándolo a fondo, Lin llevaba décadas protegiendo a la Ciudad, era dedicada y lo justo es que se hiciera cargo de sí misma por un rato.

Al finalizar su jornada de trabajo, casi al atardecer, Lin reunió a su equipo y les comunicó que estaría fuera de Ciudad República por unos días y que a cargo se quedarían Saikhan y Mako. Que confiaba en cada uno de ellos para seguir haciendo un buen trabajo mientras ella no se encontraba. Y no era mentira. Sus subordinados asintieron de acuerdo y le prometieron hacer lo mejor para que pronto Ciudad República se levantara. Mientras caminaba, lejos de las improvisadas oficinas de la Estación temporal, escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás de ella, iban apresurados. Ella gruñó, sabiendo de quien se trataba, así que antes de que la alcanzara, se giró y colocó los brazos tras su espalda recta, adquiriendo una pose de seriedad.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, niño? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada. Lin no tenía tiempo para perder, no cuando tenía que correr a casa, pensar en lo que había hecho, buscar cómo solucionarlo y alistarse si es que Bumi la perdonaba y todavía quería cenar.

—Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños, Jefa. —Lin rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Mako notó la irritabilidad naciente en la mujer y se apresuró con lo que iba a decir. — Y gracias por la oportunidad…

—Mako, a nadie le gustan los aduladores; pero gracias por los deseos. —Le dijo con un poco de molestia. —En cuanto a lo otro, te lo has ganado, haces un trabajo formidable. —Lin agregó con sinceridad, sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal denotaba una incomodidad palpable. El maestro fuego parpadeó confuso. Una Lin tan honesta respecto a sus sentimientos sobre los demás era raro, por lo menos.

—¿Está… está todo bien? —Preguntó con toda la cautela que pudo.

—Mira, Mako. —Empezó a decir con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz de armarse. —Estoy bien y aunque no fuera así, no le contaría mis problemas a un niño.

—Oiga, me hice cargo de mi hermano desde niño y mis ex novias terminaron juntas, ¿Muy niño no soy o sí? —Respondió el maestro fuego con un poco de vergüenza. Lin admitió internamente que tenía un punto. —¿Por qué no me acepta una taza de café y hablamos sobre lo que le sucede? —Beifong pensó momentáneamente en ello, lo cierto era que, por más que le diera vueltas, no llegaba a ninguna solución. Estaba oxidada en lo que se refería a los asuntos emocionales. Tal vez un poquito de ayuda le vendría bien y ya que no estaba cerca Kya, el joven detective no parecía una mala opción para hablar sobre sus problemas.

* * *

**NOTAS**

¡Muy bien! Espero no tardarme más con el siguiente... ¡Y poner algo en concreto con Izumi! La cosa es que, al no tener más que apenas unas líneas de ella y apenas saber más que su nombre... Se hace complicado ¡Es como si te dieran todo un enorme lienzo en blanco y no sabes qué hacer con él! Y siento que cualquier cosa que ponga de ella se sentirá, no sé, forzado o algo. Tengo miedo. Tan sencillo como eso T_T

Por otro lado, siento que el capítulo quedó algo... incompleto, no sé, tengo esa sensación. Pero no quería hacerlo tan denso ni nada de eso. Es sólo como "la entrada al final", es decir, después de todo lo que le ha pasado a Lin (en general), ¿No creen que cuando algo bueno pasara se sentiría como "rara" o "miedosa"? En mi propia experiencia, siempre que ocurre algo bueno en mi camino empiezo a temer, o sea, me entra el miedo de perderlo o descomponerlo o eso, ¿Les pasa a todos, no? ¿O sólo es mi punto de vista? Sea como sea, quise explorar un poquito de eso en este capítulo y en el próximo.

No creo agregar nada más por ahora, la verdad es que estoy moqueando frente a la PC y es muy molesto. Así que, si leyeron hasta acá, **muchas gracias** y si no lo hicieron, también xD


End file.
